<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things That You Never Quite Say (But I Hear) by anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012483">Things That You Never Quite Say (But I Hear)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse'>anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>When Calls the Heart (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a repository for my episode tags, one-shots, missing scenes, and everything else that relates to Nathan and Elizabeth. Each chapter stands alone unless otherwise noted, and if it is an episode tag that will be noted in the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Grant/Elizabeth Thatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been tossing around a few ideas for something like this since last week's episode. I just can't get over how sad Nathan was and all of the hurdles that are being thrown his way. I love the angst and that we're getting these stories for Nathan, and I genuinely hope that we get to see some great stuff come from Elizabeth because of it. There's going to be quite a bit of angst in this before we get to the happy ending, though, because ... well, I'm just like that.<br/>Chapter 1 is an episode tag/missing scene for 8x03, From the Ashes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan had been a gregarious child. He'd been outgoing, though perhaps always a little quieter natured than his sister, and competitive. His sister, Colleen, had been his best friend and his first responsibility. He could still remember his mother telling him to watch out for her as they walked to school, or played outside ... or when Nathan's father had gone to prison the first time. </p>
<p>The discovery that his father was a criminal, and the subsequent shame that had come with it, had been the turning point. Nathan had endured the comments of the other children (and their parents) and had tried to fight back at first, but had quickly learned that there was nothing he could say that would make it better. His father had disappointed them, and shamed them, and Nathan's gregariousness had hardened into reticence. He'd listened to his mother cry, and tried to shield his sister from the harshness of their new lives as best he could, and all the while Nathan grew quieter and quieter.</p>
<p>He'd been so angry when Colleen had married Dylan Parks. Colleen had always been headstrong, however - a trait the siblings shared - and in the end all Nathan could do was wish them well and hope. When Allie had come along, it had seemed for a while like maybe everything would be okay.</p>
<p>Then, Colleen had died. The loss had rocked what was left of Nathan's world. Dylan had wasted no time in showing the true colors that Nathan had always suspected, and in no time at all Nathan found himself with a mother whose heart was even more broken than before, and a four year old girl that had been her mother's whole world. Nathan hadn't thought twice about what to do. Even heartsick with loss and angry, Nathan had known that Allie was his now. The daughter of his heart, if not his body. </p>
<p>He'd always had a bit of a temper. Nathan had been in a few school yard fights as a child, but he'd never been a violent person. As he'd aged, that anger had often taking to showing itself as further silence and withdrawal. He was slow to share his thoughts and concerns; careful, his mother had called him. Withdrawn, his peers had occasionally remarked. </p>
<p>That was only half-true, though. In his heart, Nathan was still that gregarious child with a silly sense of humor. He was slow to show that side of himself, however, and often defaulted to his role as a watcher. That watchfulness made him a good Mountie and often helped him do his job.</p>
<p>In this case, however, it had only seemed to hinder him. A fact that he was being made to face now, as he had to both watch and hear about Lucas and Elizabeth. </p>
<p>There was no escaping it. No one was rubbing it in his face, but it was a small town. Even though he'd seen little of Elizabeth since she'd ridden away from him, it was hard not to see her from a distance as she met Lucas in the middle of the street, or stepped into the saloon. </p>
<p>Which should be the least of his worries at the moment, honestly, yet somehow did not feel like it was. </p>
<p>Thank God for Bill Avery. Nathan hadn't intended to be his friend, but he was glad for the other man's friendship - now more than ever. Bill was determined to get to the bottom of this inquiry, and determined to make sure that Nathan kept his position as a Mountie, and it was nice to have a friend again. </p>
<p>Still, the events of the last week had begun to wear on him. Choosing to give up the Mounties and having his position stripped from him were two different things. He had worked hard to make it to where he was, and sacrificed a lot - had made Allie sacrifice a lot. To lose it now ... even the thought of it stung, and it reminded him too sharply of the embarrassment and guilt that his father had subjected him to for comfort. </p>
<p>And there was still the matter of Elizabeth, and the dreams he'd allowed himself to dream just enough to feel the acute pain of their loss. </p>
<p>The strain of it all had not gone unnoticed. He'd caught Allie looking at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and her expression was like a mirror of her mother's worried face. He did his best to reassure her that he was fine, but he did not lie to her or hide the truth. She was a smart girl, and while he didn't always tell her things, he'd made a promise to himself to never lie to her. They were a team; always had been, always would be, no matter what else was happening. </p>
<p>Still, Nathan was not immune to the stress. He only started to realize how much it was getting to him, however, when Bill started showing up for lunch. When he showed up for the third day in a row and insisted Nathan come to the café with him Nathan finally started to catch on.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Bill?" Nathan asked.</p>
<p>"Feeding you," Bill said in his matter-of-fact tone. "Allie says you haven't been eating."</p>
<p>"Oh, she does, huh?"</p>
<p>"Let's go." Bill grabbed his hat off the hook by the door and held it out for him, ignoring Nathan's scowl as he did so.</p>
<p>"Bill ..."</p>
<p>"Walk and talk." Bill ushered him out the door without even letting him finish his sentence. Nathan sighed but silently agreed that eating was probably a good idea, and not worth the argument that Bill would give him even if he tried to say no. </p>
<p>Florence and Ned were seated at a table along the far wall when Nathan and Bill stepped inside. They both smiled warmly at him when they saw him, and the "Good afternoon, Constable," Florence offered him was returned with a quiet, "Morning."</p>
<p>Clara appeared out of the kitchen before Nathan had even fully seated himself in his chair. "Coffee?" </p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>Nathan experienced a moment of sharp discomfort as Clara smiled and poured him a fresh cup of coffee. Everyone in Hope Valley was nice to him now - after their initial cold greetings - and he liked to think that he was a welcome member of the town, but this ... they were all being so friendly, and he couldn't help wondering if it was some kind of pity that was driving them. It was no secret that he and Lucas had been vying for Elizabeth's attention and affection, and while he hadn't said anything publicly about this inquiry he was not foolish enough to think that it was a secret. </p>
<p>Apparently Nathan was failing at his custom stoicism today, though, because Bill seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't overthink it, Constable. We take care of our own. That includes you, like it or not."</p>
<p>Nathan considered that for a moment and then sighed. Bill was right. No one here meant him any harm, and it was only the stress (and creeping exhaustion) that dared him to think otherwise. </p>
<p>Bill was determined to distract him. He barely stopped talking long enough to let Nathan order lunch. Clara made a face over Bill's shoulder as she approached with Nathan's food as if to say "he's still talking?" and Nathan gave her a fleeting smile in return. Clara was a sweet girl, and Nathan appreciated her humor as much as he appreciated Bill's talking.</p>
<p>Nathan let Bill talk as he ate and only added sprinkles of sentences here and there to show that he was listening. When Clara called Bill back into the kitchen and Florence and Ned excused themselves back to the mercantile, Nathan thought he might have a few moments of silence to himself. Almost as soon as he'd had the thought, however, the door opened and then Fiona sat herself down in Bill's vacant seat.</p>
<p>"Nathan," she said brightly.</p>
<p>"Fiona. What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"Actually, it's what you can do for me. Business has been kind of slow lately and I thought, if people were to see you coming in ..." She let the rest of the sentence hang.</p>
<p>Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, but there was no heat in his gaze. "Are you trying to tell me I need a haircut?"</p>
<p>Behind Nathan, the door opened. Fiona flicked her eyes up to his hair - which was getting long, admittedly - and then smirked. Nathan chuckled, and it felt like it was the first time he'd done so in days. </p>
<p>Then, with a glance over his shoulder, Fiona said, "Hi, Elizabeth; Lucas."</p>
<p>Nathan felt his jaw clench but did his best to hide it. With forced equanimity Nathan raised his eyes to see Elizabeth and Lucas making their way into the café. The temporary peace he'd found evaporated and Nathan was once again reminded of why he hadn't been sleeping well lately. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth," he greeted calmly. "Lucas."</p>
<p>"Hi," Elizabeth answered sweetly. Her eyes were worried but she offered him a smile. Nathan did his best to return it, but he knew that he didn't quite hit the mark. Elizabeth opened her mouth like she wanted to say more, but Clara called out her name and stopped whatever Elizabeth had been about to say.</p>
<p>That was all the excuse Nathan needed to excuse himself. He stood from his chair and grabbed his hat as he prepared to leave; Fiona stood with him and if she picked up on his tension she was too graceful to say anything.</p>
<p>"Think about it?" Fiona requested gently.</p>
<p>Nathan nodded. It wasn't a bad idea, honestly. "I will. Maybe I'll come by later. Just for a trim though."</p>
<p>Fiona held her hands up in a comical approximation of innocence. "Just a trim," she promised. </p>
<p>Nathan smiled. He glanced at Clara, but didn't have a chance to speak before she said, "It's on the house today."</p>
<p>"That's not necessary," Nathan countered. </p>
<p>"Same time tomorrow," Bill said from the kitchen. "Don't make me come find you again, Nathan."</p>
<p>The matter was clearly settled. Nathan scoffed quietly and dropped his head for a moment, tired of insisting that this wasn't necessary and touched by their friendship by turns. When he lifted his gaze again, he found his eyes suddenly locked on Elizabeth's. He hadn't been avoiding eye contact, exactly, but he hadn't sought it out either. She'd already been watching him when he looked up. For a long heartbeat it felt as though something tangible passed between them - as if he could hear the thoughts that hid behind her troubled eyes. She was worried about him, and he wanted to reassure her, but what could he say that would be true?</p>
<p>The moment was too long and charged to have gone unnoticed, but he pretended that it had anyway. "Afternoon," he said to the general assembly, nodded, and then let himself out of the café. </p>
<p>Nathan may not be as gregarious now as he once had been, but he was just as competitive. He wasn't out of the fight yet - not for Elizabeth's affection, and not for his position as a Mountie - and he would figure out how to fight for both. </p>
<p>But first, he needed a good night of sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Will Wait At The Gates (Of Your Fortress)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set sometime in the nebulous future, toward the end of season 8. I have no idea how they will finally have Elizabeth and Nathan come together, but this is one of the ways my imagination thought up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For weeks, Elizabeth had made a valiant attempt to keep Nathan out of her heart. She had thought she'd succeeded, at first - had thought for just a moment that this might be a battle that her head would win in spite of her heart.</p>
<p>Impossible to shut out what was already there, she had learned ... was learning. </p>
<p>She had told him that she couldn't give him what he was looking for, and for a time she thought that he'd accepted that. Perhaps, for a time, he had. He'd retreated, as it were. Even then though, in the height of their combined uncertainty, he had been steadfast in his care. Someone else might not have seen it for what it was, but Elizabeth did. He had respected her decision, though he hadn't liked it. He had been awkward and withdrawn - silent - but Elizabeth could hardly fault him for how he chose to protect a heart that she had undoubtedly injured. </p>
<p>Still, his love for her had been there in the distance between them; in the honest and simple apology he'd offered for not attending the parent-teacher conference; in the seemingly innocent way he'd said, "It was nice to see you again." Each time, the grace that he showed her was ... unmistakable. </p>
<p>But it was on a simple bench outside the infirmary that the unflinching, undeniable depth of his love had truly made itself known to her.</p>
<p>"Haven't you ever lost someone so close to your heart that it tears you apart?"</p>
<p>And, of course, she'd been thinking of Jack - of the absolute devastation that the loss of him had wrought upon her world and her heart - but she'd also been thinking of Florence, who had lost her first husband in the mine, and now faced the possible loss of the only man she'd loved in all the years since. Of Clara, who had married Peter Stanton only to lose him what must have felt like a mere heartbeat later.</p>
<p>And then, Nathan had looked at her with that quiet, guileless gaze she had come to know so well and said two small words. "Not yet."</p>
<p>Elizabeth had known then. Had understood, truly, how intense and true his love for her ran. To be told that the pain she associated with Jack's death was the same pain that Nathan would experience upon losing her ... that <em>she</em> was the one so close to his heart, despite her fear and denial of his love ... Elizabeth had been undone. Without a sound, every wall around her heart was felled - every shadow thrown into the stark light of knowing. </p>
<p>Nathan had neither pushed for nor expected a reply. He'd told her simply so that she would know; because she had asked an honest question and he had given her an honest answer. </p>
<p>"Not yet." Two small words that had thrown Elizabeth's heart into a tumult. Even now, days later, she couldn't forget the timber of his voice or the look on his face. </p>
<p>And then, in the Mountie office, when he'd looked at her with such sincerity and unknowingly repeated her own words back to her: "I think that love is always worth fighting for." </p>
<p>She had created quite a conundrum for herself. There was no way she could continue to date Lucas now, but she didn't know how to explain why. And Lucas deserved an explanation. Beyond that, how could she bridge the gap that she had created between herself and Nathan? How could she begin to make things right, when she was still so ... frightened?</p>
<p>As always, Rosemary saw the conflict in her. She listened patiently as Elizabeth did her best to explain. Despite her love of words, they seemed to fail her as she sought to give voice to her indecision - and fear. Though Rosemary could not make this decision for Elizabeth, her unfailing faith in Elizabeth's ability to find her way was reassuring. She did not dismiss Elizabeth's fear, or the seriousness of the impasse at which she now found herself, and that, too, was reassuring. </p>
<p>Elizabeth was fortunate to have found such a wonderful family here.</p>
<p>It was not until Ned and Florence's wedding that Elizabeth began to see her way forward. She was seated in the pews of the church, listening to Joseph Canfield - their new pastor - extol the virtues of love when her eyes wandered unwittingly to Nathan. He was sitting next to Allie just across the walkway, a tall, still figure in the seat nearest the aisle. Elizabeth wondered if he had chosen the aisle seat on purpose, ever ready to jump into action at the slightest call to action. Always the guardian, Elizabeth thought; ever the protector. </p>
<p>"... Love does not always come quickly," Joseph was saying. "For some, love comes softly; in the slow, quiet moments of a life - between one heartbeat and the next."</p>
<p>Heartbeats, Elizabeth thought as she studied the fine, straight lines of Nathan's profile. Heartbeats that sounded like<em> because you matter to me</em>, and <em>please stop shutting me out</em>; like <em>not yet</em>, and <em>I think that love is always worth fighting for</em>. Heartbeats that fluttered as blue eyes stared up at her from the schoolhouse steps, and crossed in silliness to make her son giggle. Yes, that was how she had fallen in love with Nathan: in the quiet, heartfelt moments that she had not known to expect.</p>
<p>Those long seconds that she had endured thinking that Nathan was dead had thrust upon her all of the desolation of Jack's loss, compounded with the horror of having to bear it twice. The difference, Elizabeth was slowly realizing, was that in that moment she had been forced to mourn something she had never been given the chance to have: a life with Nathan. </p>
<p>A life she had been determined to force herself to forego. </p>
<p>And then Ned had nearly died, and Elizabeth had been made to face the truth that everyone died, and there was no way to control that, or see it coming. The only thing she could control was what she did with the time she had - and no matter how painful losing Jack had been, Elizabeth had meant it when she told Clara that she would do it all again. Even knowing how it would end. She had her memories, and her son, and the real and daily reminders of the love that she and Jack had shared. Nothing could take those things away from her.</p>
<p>But she had chosen to let fear rob her of sharing those same things with Nathan. He had told her that he was in love with her, and she had ran. Despite everything they had shared - everything she felt - Elizabeth had denied them both the answer that stuck in her throat and turned away. </p>
<p>Joseph Canfield's voice pierced her thoughts then. "... because love bears all things," Joseph said, and it was at that moment that Nathan turned his head and their eyes met across the room, "believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."</p>
<p>Elizabeth could hardly breathe. She wanted to say something, to cross that aisle and the distance between them and tell him that she was sorry ... that she felt the same.</p>
<p>But she heard, "You may now kiss the bride," and applause, and the moment slipped away like so many others. </p>
<p>The knowledge that she could not continue as she had been stayed with her. Elizabeth was resolved to speak to Lucas at the first chance she could, but today was about Ned and Florence.</p>
<p>She felt off kilter during the reception but labored to appear otherwise. The urge to be near Nathan was overwhelming, and ever since that moment in the church it felt like every time she tried to steal a glance at him he caught her. On the opposite side of the room, in a crowd, within a few short feet of each other; every look they shared felt electric ... inevitable. For so long now they had been out of sync, trapped by all the things that had and had not been said, the misunderstandings of two people who had approached and then retreated from a chasm they had meant to cross.</p>
<p>No, that wasn't right; only Elizabeth had balked at that precipice. </p>
<p>Despite their shared looks, Nathan did not approach her. It was Elizabeth who circled him, now closer, now farther, as she passed from group to group. She felt as though she were gathering her courage for something that she had not yet named - and then Lee made the call for the Lady's Choice dance. By some wicked stroke of luck Nathan and Lucas were standing next to one another, and this was what she had been storing that courage for. Only, the moment she was finally in front of them both, Elizabeth faltered. </p>
<p>"I ... you ... would you like to dance?"</p>
<p>And she had meant to ask Nathan - truly, she had - but had changed her mind at the last second and asked Lucas instead. She wanted to talk to Nathan, but she had to end things with Lucas first. </p>
<p>To her surprise, however, Lucas had somehow anticipated what she wanted to talk about and beat her to it. "I told you once that I was having a hard time reading you," Lucas started as they twirled across the floor. </p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. "And I told you that I wasn't so hard to figure out."</p>
<p>Lucas smiled and ducked his head. There was a tinge of sadness in his expression, or regret - maybe both. "No, I don't think you are. Some of us are just more adept at it than others."</p>
<p>"Lucas ..."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," he interrupted her. "You don't need to explain. I understand."</p>
<p>Elizabeth exhaled shakily. "You do?"</p>
<p>Lucas nodded. "I do. The way you look at him - the way you look at each other ... I hope to share that with someone, someday."</p>
<p>"Oh, Lucas. I know you will. You are a wonderful man, and I have enjoyed every minute we've spent together."</p>
<p>"So have I."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lucas."</p>
<p>"I wish you the best, Elizabeth. Both of you."</p>
<p>When the dance had ended and Elizabeth and Lucas had separated, she was surprised to find that Nathan was still present. In fact, he had not moved from the general area he'd been in minutes ago. He was near the bar and looked to be mid-conversation with Carson, Lee, and Rosemary. She was surprised, and galvanized. </p>
<p>Elizabeth tried to appear nonchalant as she stepped into the vacant space next to Nathan. It was the first time she'd managed to be next to him all evening, and that coupled with everything else that had transpired in the last few, short hours had her heart pounding rapidly. </p>
<p>"Hello," she said in a bright, but quiet voice.</p>
<p>"Hi," Nathan answered. He smiled at her, but she could see the question in his eyes. No doubt, he was confused, and Elizabeth could hardly wait to explain. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Nathan asked. For the space of a breath Elizabeth thought that he had overheard her conversation with Lucas, or had somehow guessed at its purpose, but the concern in his gaze was the same gentle concern he had always shown her whenever something seemed to be troubling her. </p>
<p>"Yes." Elizabeth did not hesitate over her answer. Everything was okay, and soon it would be better than that. </p>
<p>Nathan studied her for a moment. Elizabeth knew that her cheeks were flushed - could feel the heat in them - and she sounded as breathless as she felt. "Good." But the expression that passed over his face did not match his response, and if Elizabeth had to give it a name she would call it sadness. </p>
<p>The emotion was incongruous. Why was he sad? Had something happened while she was on the dance floor?</p>
<p>And then, Bill called from the other side of the room, "Nathan! Come over here and talk some sense into Jesse," and Elizabeth didn't have a chance to talk to him again at all.</p>
<p>Another misunderstanding, she would soon learn. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, Elizabeth had not managed to so much as see Nathan in passing. She finally sought him out in the Mountie office only to find Bill seated at the desk, his brow furrowed as he scribbled on a piece of paper.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>Bill raised his head. "Oh, Elizabeth. Good morning. Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no. I was looking for Nathan, actually. Do you know where I can find him?"</p>
<p>"He left for Brookfield yesterday morning. Gabriel asked for his help tracking someone that apparently gave him the slip, but I expect him back soon. Is there something I can help you with?"</p>
<p>The tightness in her chest made it difficult for Elizabeth to breathe. Bill had told her before that Nathan was known for his tracking skills, and that many considered him the finest tracker the Mounties had - but the fear that washed over her was absolute. There was no reason to think that he was in any danger ... except that the last time he'd been tracking someone he'd come back the next day covered in dirt, looking like he'd been put through his paces. </p>
<p>And he had gone before she could explain; before she had told him that she loved him. If he didn't come back ...</p>
<p>"Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>She blinked. Bill was no longer seated behind the desk, but had risen to his feet and crossed the room to stand before her. "Oh," she said slowly. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Fine, thank you." But her fear was trying to run away with her, and the anxiety that rose in her chest was excruciating. He had to come home, because there was more waiting for him than he knew. Because she loved him, and that had to be enough.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," Bill said gently, and when she focused on his face the kindness and concern she found there was grounding. "Nathan will be fine. Gabe is a fine young man, and a competent Mountie. They'll get their man, and he'll be back before you know it."</p>
<p>"You're right," Elizabeth agreed with more equanimity than she felt. "Thank you, Bill."</p>
<p>"Of course. If Nathan gets back before this evening, should I send him your way?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>That was reassuring, at least. Bill gave her a bracing smile and though she was still anxious, Elizabeth left feeling better than she had moments before. As she made her way back down main street, Elizabeth wondered why Allie hadn't mentioned that her uncle ... her father, now, was out of town. Then, Elizabeth realized that she hadn't seen much of Allie since the wedding either. She must be staying with Opal, Elizabeth surmised. </p>
<p>She did her best to keep her mind off of her worry for the rest of the day. She played with Jack, and cleaned her house in between preparing dinner and redirecting Jack's attention whenever he started to get into things he shouldn't, and all the while that undercurrent of tension plagued her. It wasn't just that she was worried about Nathan, though it took her all afternoon to work that out. It was also the knowledge that if something did happen, Elizabeth had let another chance to tell him how she felt pass them by. She should have known better than to wait. She should have sought him out at the end of the night, or asked him to walk her home, or done anything other than let the sun set on another misunderstanding. </p>
<p>A misunderstanding she hadn't even realized had happened until Rosemary asked her quietly on the ride home after the reception, "So, you and Lucas looked deep in conversation on the dance floor. You looked rather flushed when you came back. Anything of note happen?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth had barely had a chance to answer with a yes before Rosemary had made a sound of excitement in the back of her throat and grabbed her hand. "Well?" she'd prodded. "Is he going to propose?"</p>
<p>And Elizabeth's mouth had fallen open in surprise at the same moment her heart had fallen through the floor. "What?" she had sputtered. "Propose? Rosemary ... we agreed to stop seeing each other."</p>
<p>The look on Rosemary's face had been almost comical. "But ... Elizabeth, you seemed so out of breath when you came back, and you were so flushed ... then again, I did think it was rather odd since anyone with eyes could see how you and Nathan kept looking at each other all night, but ..."</p>
<p>Elizabeth had been unable to answer. The sadness that she had seen pass over Nathan's face that had seemed so odd in the moment made sudden, awful sense. Could it be that he'd also thought her high color and distractedness had been due to some understanding between her and Lucas?  </p>
<p>She had tried to find Nathan the next day and been unsuccessful, and now she knew why.</p>
<p>Now, Elizabeth's anxiety was complicated by the thought that Nathan had probably ridden out of Hope Valley expecting to return to news that Elizabeth was engaged, or soon would be. Not unlike another time that he had left on a good note, and then returned to discover that Elizabeth had gone out of town with Lucas.</p>
<p>Why was it, Elizabeth wondered, that it was easy to get things wrong - and so hard to get them right? Why did discovering the difference between those two things have to be such a challenge?</p>
<p>When she had successfully put little Jack to bed and the house was quiet, Elizabeth made her way back downstairs. She told herself to go to bed - that she had no way of knowing if Nathan would be back tonight, and that she had not somehow missed his return in her busyness - but knew that she could not. Instead, she puttered quietly around her house: she made sure that everything from dinner had been cleaned up, and straightened out Jack's toys, and all the while she listened for any sound from the road outside. </p>
<p>Finally, she forced herself to retrieve a book and settle in to the couch. She hardly noticed what she'd grabbed, and though she studiously read the first page she could not have said for all the world what it was about. </p>
<p>She only realized she'd fallen asleep when she came awake with a sudden jolt some time later. Elizabeth blinked and glanced around her living room, unsure what had woken her so suddenly. She strained to listen for Jack but did not hear any sound from upstairs. Then, she heard the barely discernible shuffle and scrape of gravel outside. </p>
<p>Elizabeth shot off the couch and rushed for her door. She pulled it open with no thought to the force of her motions and spilled out onto her porch in a halo of soft, golden light. The lone figure in the street had turned automatically at the sound of the door and even in the moonlight she knew who it was. He was just far enough past her house to be out of the ring of light that reached out from her living room.</p>
<p>"Nathan?" She didn't dare speak too loudly, uncertain of the time but aware that hers was the only house with a light still on.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," he answered in quiet surprise. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I hardly know." The answer was both honest and tremulous. Her mind was still trying to shake off the fog of sleep and catch up to the moment. "I must have fallen asleep." She furrowed her brow and glanced back at her door. "I was waiting ... something must have woken me."</p>
<p>Nathan took a short step forward but still managed to avoid the light. "I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "That was probably me. I saw your light on and thought to check on you - it's late."</p>
<p>"Oh. You knocked?"</p>
<p>"Uh ... no. I made it to your door before I realized that I might ... be interrupting." He said it so tactfully, but his tone revealed the trepidation he was trying to hide. Then, "Uh, what were you waiting for?"</p>
<p>Simultaneously, Elizabeth said, "Are you just getting home?"</p>
<p>Nathan huffed a little - a chuckle, Elizabeth thought, though it sounded self-conscious and tired. "I hadn't planned on riding straight through, but ... I changed my mind, I guess."</p>
<p>Elizabeth tried to read between the lines. His words were halting and it reminded her of the awkwardness that had sometimes come over him in the beginning of their ... friendship. He'd grown more confident over time, and especially in the last few weeks, that hesitation had been largely absent when he spoke to her. It was back now, though, and that meant something. Elizabeth unconsciously stepped to the edge of her porch. </p>
<p>"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" </p>
<p>"No, I'm fine. I was just anxious to be home." He tripped over the word anxious like he'd meant to say something else. </p>
<p>He'd been anxious ... he was compelled to answer her honestly, but did so reluctantly ... and Elizabeth remembered with sudden clarity what Rosemary had told her after the reception. "Nathan," Elizabeth said softly. She took the first step down off her porch, but Nathan did not take an answering step forward. Her heart leapt painfully in her chest. Was he making it a point to stay away from her, or the light? "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," he replied just as softly. "I'm just tired. It's late, Elizabeth. Go back to bed. We can talk tomorrow." He began to turn away from her.</p>
<p>"Nathan," she said sharply, and descended the last steps to the gravel. "Please."</p>
<p>Elizabeth didn't know if it was his name or her plea that stopped him. Even in the pale moonlight she thought she saw him take a deep breath, and the anxiety that she'd carried all day rose within her. It felt like he was using the darkness to hide from her, and in all the time that they had known each other, he had never hidden from her. They'd avoided one another, argued, even ignored each other - but he'd never hidden from her.   </p>
<p>"You're scaring me." Elizabeth fairly whispered the words but she may as well have been screaming for the effect they had on him. His shoulders slumped and he ducked his head, and that scared her too. She took another step forward and stopped; finally, Nathan let weary steps carry him to a spot just inside the tiny circle of light that reached out from her house. Elizabeth did not gasp, but the air she inhaled stuck halfway between her airway and her lungs. She could see no injury, but his face ... his face was somehow haggard, and upset, and closed off all at once. </p>
<p>"Just tell me," he said.</p>
<p>Again, at the same time, Elizabeth said, "I was waiting for you."</p>
<p>Nathan's head shot up. He scowled at her and said, "What?"</p>
<p>"When I fell asleep. I was waiting for you. Bill said that he expected you back today, and I was ... I wanted ... Lucas and I agreed that it wasn't working." She blurted the last part all at once, unsure of how to phrase it but unable to let Nathan labor under the emotional load he'd clearly been carrying for too long. She could see the gears working in his head as he tried to make sense of what she'd said, but now that she'd started speaking Elizabeth found she couldn't stop. "I was going to tell you after the reception, but you were with Bill, and then you'd gone to Brookfield and I ... I'm so sorry, Nathan." </p>
<p>Elizabeth made herself pause and take a breath. She wanted to explain everything - to make up for every time she had left him wondering, or left his questions unanswered, or simply left him alone; she wanted to make up for every time she'd turned away from his vulnerability. So many times he'd offered her pieces of himself and expected nothing in return ... had not even begrudged her her silence when she could not - would not offer anything of herself in return. All those weeks of steady, quiet love that he had given with no hope of a return, and still he'd done it. Because that was who he was; because, like Joseph Canfield had said, love bears all things. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth." In the dim lighting she could see his mouth working like it did when he had something to say and didn't know how to say it, or whether he should.</p>
<p>"Wait," she interjected. "Please. I'm sorry, Nathan. For not realizing what it must have looked like at the dance, but mostly I'm sorry for letting my fear trick me into wasting so much time. I thought I was ready ... I <em>was</em> ready, and then when I thought you'd been shot all I could think about was how afraid I was ... and then I saw you standing there, alive, and I knew that I couldn't bear losing you. I wasn't ready when you told me you loved me - that you are - were - are in love with me, and I know I have no right to say this now, after everything I've put you through, but I just want you to know that I lo-."</p>
<p>The rest of her sentence disappeared behind Nathan's lips. Elizabeth had been rambling in her attempt to get it all out before he could turn away from her again and her heart was thundering wildly in her ears - and then Nathan's wide hands were on her cheeks and the warm velvet of his lips on her own cut her off, and she forgot everything else. The surprise of it caught her off guard. A heartbeat passed before Elizabeth could process what was happening and somewhere in the back of her mind she found herself thinking <em>between one heartbeat and the next</em> ...</p>
<p>And then Nathan started to pull away and Elizabeth caught him by lifting onto her tiptoes and following his retreating lips. No more misunderstandings and wasted time. He had taken her by surprise, but she had caught up - <em>finally. </em></p>
<p>Elizabeth felt Nathan pull away at last, just a little, but she did not open her eyes. His hands were so large and warm against her cheeks. She wanted to remember this moment forever: the cool night air a counterpoint to the warmth of his hands and the breath that ghosted over her nose and mouth, and the absolute lack of any sound but the ones they made.</p>
<p>When she finally opened her eyes, it was as though Nathan knew, because his opened a moment later. They gazed at one another - his eyes were so blue, bluer even than hers or little Jack's - and she brought her hands up to grasp lightly at his wrists. </p>
<p>"I love you, Nathan." Elizabeth waited and watched as the words sank in. His face was so expressive to those who knew him; he had such a big heart, though it beat so quietly that it was sometimes easy to miss in the cacophony. </p>
<p><em>Heartbeats</em>, Joseph Canfield's voice echoed in her head. </p>
<p>Elizabeth wondered how she'd ever missed it, and knew that she never would again. </p>
<p>"I wanted to tell you in the church, and again at the reception, but ... I knew when I hugged you, but it was ..."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," Nathan interrupted. No one else said her name like that. "You don't have to explain. I understand, and I meant it when I said I'd quit. I'll give up the Mounties, Elizabeth, I'll do anything and everything I can to make sure you never feel like that again."</p>
<p>This time, Elizabeth beat him to the punch. She pressed onto her toes - he was so much taller than she was - but Nathan anticipated her and met her halfway. This kiss was softer, though no less sweet, and when they parted Elizabeth started to smile. Nathan felt her smile under his hands as much as he saw it, and that crooked smile that she'd always had a soft spot for spread across his face in answer. </p>
<p>"I don't want you to give up anything, Nathan. I can't promise I won't struggle with it, but I'm ready to face those fears, if you're willing to help me."</p>
<p>"I'll face anything with you, Elizabeth. Always."</p>
<p>Elizabeth felt like crying. For so long they'd gotten it wrong, like two ships passing in the night, and all of the missed chances had piled up like so much driftwood trapped behind a dam. But all of that was behind them now. Finally. All of the tension that she had silently carried with her throughout the day - the last few weeks - had disappeared the moment Nathan's hands had touched her and she was suddenly aware of how tired she was. </p>
<p>Nathan understood her so well. Better than she had allowed herself to acknowledge, really, because the warmth of his hands was replaced by the still-cooling night air. "Come on," he said gently. "You look exhausted."</p>
<p>Elizabeth shot him a half-hearted glare, but there was no heat in it. She had only been waiting in her warm house; Nathan had been riding for what was probably the better part of the day, and that was after he'd spent days doing she didn't know what. He'd looked exhausted minutes ago, or maybe it was hours, when she'd forced him into the light.</p>
<p>Nathan had been following her up the stairs to her porch when Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned back to face him. He nearly ran into her, and Elizabeth's hands automatically came up to brace against the solid expanse of his chest. She wasn't trying to stop him so much as initiate contact, however, because she'd just remembered his reluctance to approach her.</p>
<p>"You're not hurt?" She asked again, searching his face. </p>
<p>"Sore," he answered, and he wrapped one of her hands in his much larger one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "But not injured."</p>
<p>"I thought, when you kept avoiding the light -."</p>
<p>Nathan made a sound in the back of his throat and Elizabeth recognized the sheepish way his eyes darted to the ground before he answered. "I thought you were going to tell me that Lucas proposed and I didn't want you to see my face. The whole ride back I kept thinking I should just make camp for the night, but when I tried I was so anxious I gave up and decided to keep going. When I saw your light on my first thought was that something was wrong, and then ..." He shrugged and let the sentence hang.</p>
<p>And then he'd been afraid he was interrupting something intimate, or celebratory, or both - he'd told her as much. But Elizabeth had come to another conclusion. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in the red Serge beneath her hands, but it was more to reassure herself than anything. Reassure, and delight, because she finally felt like she could touch him. </p>
<p>"I went to find you at the Mountie office, and found Bill instead. When he told me that you'd ridden out after the reception to track someone I couldn't breathe. The last time you were tracking someone ..."</p>
<p>"You were waiting for me on your porch," Nathan said.</p>
<p>Elizabeth had been staring at the contrast of her pale hand against the bright red fabric of his uniform, but her head snapped up at his words. "How did you know that I was waiting for you?"</p>
<p>"I am a Mountie." He said it just like he had the night of little Jack's christening party, and Elizabeth felt the familiar tug of a smile that she tried to suppress. Then, softer, he added, "You were all alone out here, just sitting there. I saw it on your face when I rode up."</p>
<p>His hand, still warm but a little colder than it had been minutes ago, came up to brush over her jawline. Elizabeth shivered. Nathan pulled her into a hug, and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him for only the second time. Even though he was standing on the step below her, her head still fit neatly beneath his chin. They stood quietly for a moment, seeking refuge in each other's embrace, and Elizabeth closed her eyes to focus on the steady sound of his heartbeat. </p>
<p>"I was anxious all day," she finally continued. "I tried to keep myself busy, but I just kept thinking what if something happened to you and I didn't get a chance to tell you how I felt. After I put little Jack to bed I came downstairs to wait, even though it was already dark out. I left the light on to read, but now ..." Now, she didn't know. There was no way she could have known that Nathan would be back tonight, although Bill had said he expected him soon, but maybe she had left the lamp on as a beacon. Even now it lit her porch with golden light that beckoned from her still-open front door. "Maybe," Elizabeth started, but wasn't sure how to continue.</p>
<p>"Maybe I was anxious because I somehow knew that you were, and I kept going because I knew you were waiting for me." Nathan said it with a gentle, matter-of-fact tone that told Elizabeth that he didn't consider her remotely foolish for thinking so. "And you left the light on because you knew I'd see it, and be compelled to check on you."</p>
<p>Elizabeth breathed deeply - Nathan smelled like campfire and pine and that un-nameable freshness that the wind always brought with it - and pulled back to peer up at him. "Is that silly?"</p>
<p>The direct light on his face told Elizabeth how exhausted he really was, but he smiled that soft, crooked smile and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "No. I think you're right. But I also think you're ready to fall asleep right here, and it's been less than half an hour, but you should really get inside and close the door before the draft gets up to little Jack."</p>
<p>Little Jack tended to kick his blanket off in the middle of the night and Elizabeth always worried that he'd get cold, so she made sure he slept in the warmest pajamas he had as soon as the weather started to turn cold. But Nathan didn't know that, and the knowledge that even now he was thinking of her son and his well-being made Elizabeth's heart so full she expected it to burst. </p>
<p>"Thank you." For so many things, and Elizabeth meant it so completely that the words seemed frail and inadequate, but she couldn't find better ones right now. </p>
<p>In response, Nathan released her and shucked his chin in the direction of her door. "Go on," he said. "We'll talk more tomorrow."</p>
<p>It was childish, maybe, but Elizabeth couldn't resist asking. "Promise? You're not riding off somewhere first thing in the morning?" </p>
<p>Even if she was mostly teasing, Nathan's voice was earnest and loving when he answered. "I'll be here. Promise."</p>
<p>When Elizabeth went to bed that night it was with the feeling that, at long last, they could build their lives together - between one heartbeat and the next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ... And The World Keeps Turning Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What was it, Elizabeth wondered, that drove humans to divide their lives into so many pieces? All of her life, bisected by those two simple words: before and after. <br/>Such a narrow margin, yet she had somehow managed to get lost in that un-nameable between."<br/>Elizabeth has finally wrenched Nathan's secret from him, but it only leaves her sad and confused. A momentary look at the aftermath that I'm sure we won't get from 8x08, and someone finally hugs Nathan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one takes place after 8x08 (even though it hasn't aired yet). Like many, I saw the preview for the next episode and, while I am ready for this secret to come out so we can move past it, I am also just really tired of the waiting and the angst. And please, for the love of all that is good, give Nathan a break.<br/>The secret that I have used in this is what I theorize it will be on the show, or something similar, but who knows at this point.<br/>Also, while I am posting this one here (and I know it's short), I've also decided to turn this in to a full blown story on its own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was it, Elizabeth wondered, that drove humans to divide their lives into so many pieces? All of her life, bisected by those two simple words: <em>before</em> and <em>after</em>. </p><p>Such a narrow margin, yet she had somehow managed to get lost in that un-nameable between. </p><p><em>Before Nathan's secret, and after. </em>Her mind had instinctively drawn that line even as her heart withered in her breast. She'd stared at him in disbelief, in horror, in outrage - he couldn't be right. It had to be a lie, despite the truth Elizabeth knew in her bones that Nathan had never lied to her.</p><p><em>He wasn't supposed to be there, Elizabeth</em>. The pitch and timber of Nathan's voice still resonated in her mind, hours later. <em>Jack disobeyed orders; he made a mistake, and it cost him his life. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. </em></p><p>Elizabeth had retreated home to cry broken tears. She had ambushed Nathan in the middle of the street - in the middle of their town, and their friends - and demanded an answer to a question she wasn't now she'd fully understood. She'd known instinctively that whatever Nathan wasn't telling her must have something to do with Jack, but now ... if anyone had asked, she would never have been able to guess what he would have told her. Jack had died without the knowledge that he was a father, and left his new bride alone when the ink was barely dry on their marriage certificate, because he'd made a decision. Nothing more sinister or complicated than that. He had made a choice that took him away from her forever. </p><p>A mistake. And how many mistakes had she made? How many mistakes did anyone make in the long, sometimes relentless march of life?</p><p>Before Jack, and after.</p><p>Nathan had tried to catch Elizabeth as she fled. He'd tried to explain, to beg her to understand that he'd only wanted to protect her memory of her husband. He'd only been trying to spare her more pain and heartache. </p><p>Elizabeth had left him standing in the middle of the street just as she'd left him standing in the middle of that dirt road after his I love you, so many weeks ago.</p><p><em>Before</em> and <em>after. </em></p><p>And life was cyclical, an endless wheel turning them inexorably toward the future with no regard to what was being left in the past, so Elizabeth knew that one day she would look back at the her of the present and understand that, even at this moment, she had been caught between one turn and the next.</p><p>So many pieces of her life, and at that moment, Elizabeth felt that they had all been scattered and lost to the wind.</p><p>She was lost.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Elizabeth. </em>
</p><p>So was she.</p>
<hr/><p>"...and then she attacks you in the middle of the street! In front of everyone!"</p><p>"She didn't attack me, Allie." </p><p>"I was there, Uncle Nathan! I've never heard Elizabeth -."</p><p>"Mrs. Thornton," Nathan corrected.</p><p>"Mrs. Thornton," Allie amended without stopping for a breath, "raise her voice like that to anyone! I know you were just saying that she cares about us, but that didn't sound like care, Uncle Nathan. It doesn't <em>feel</em> like she cares about you, or me."</p><p>Nathan sighed. In all honesty, he was tired. He understood how Allie felt, and he understood where Elizabeth was coming from; he empathized as an adult who had suffered at the hands of loss, albeit differently, but that did not make him invulnerable. He had tried to shield Elizabeth from the pain that he'd seen in her face. He'd tried to protect Jack Thornton's memory from the truth of his own actions, and been unsuccessful. </p><p>Nathan had tried to honor Jack's sacrifice by keeping his secret, and had failed. </p><p>"Come here," Nathan said and beckoned Allie to sit next to him on their couch. "Grief does strange things to people, Allie. Everyone reacts differently, and not all grief is the same. I hope you'll never have to experience that for yourself, but it's unrealistic to think that you won't. Whatever you may feel now, Allie, I hope you'll remember that Mrs. Thornton is hurting right now."</p><p>"Why does that mean she gets to hurt you?"</p><p>Nathan slung an arm around his niece - no, his daughter's - shoulder and pulled her tightly to his side. He may never understand how Dylan had run out on Allie, but Nathan could admit in the privacy of his thoughts that he was grateful that he had. He didn't know what he would do without Allie. </p><p>"Thank you for caring about me. But Mrs. Thornton was upset, and afraid. She didn't hurt me."</p><p>Allie made no response. She leaned into his side and studied his face for a long moment and then said, "Am I wrong for being angry with her?"</p><p>Nathan gave her a small but reassuring smile. "Emotions aren't wrong, Allie. You're entitled to feel however you feel. I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to be kind anyway, because that's what Mrs. Thornton needs right now."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Allie said half-heartedly. Then she turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and said into his shoulder, "If it's okay for me to be angry then it's okay for you to be hurt, Uncle Nathan. You deserve kindness, too."</p><p>And though he tried to fight them back, Nathan felt tears rise to his eyes. </p><p>"Thank you, Allie. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Uncle Nathan."</p><p>He didn't care that Allie saw him wipe away a few tears when he released her, or that the breath he inhaled seemed a little shaky. Whatever else the world threw at them, they would always have one another. </p><p>"C'mon," he said, heaving himself off the couch. "We need to make dinner."</p><p>No matter how it had ended up, Nathan had tried his best to protect Elizabeth and honor Jack Thornton's memory. Maybe keeping that secret from her had been wrong, but Nathan had made the best decision he could and the one he'd felt would cause the least pain. Either Elizabeth would eventually come to see and understand that, or she wouldn't. There was nothing to be done for it now. Nathan had made his choice, just as Jack had made his, and he couldn't regret that. He had been willing to lose Elizabeth rather than see her hurting, and given the chance to do it all over Nathan doubted that he would choose otherwise. </p><p>She couldn't be more lost to him than she was now, and Nathan would learn to live with that, too. </p><p><em>You are free to behave however you choose, Nathan, but actions have consequences. The truth will out</em>, his mother had always told him. </p><p>The truth had found him at the top of her voice in the middle of a crowd, and now Nathan had no more truths left in him.</p><p>He wondered what his mother would have to say about that.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Arms Will Be Your Shelter (My Love Will Be Your Shield)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A game at Ned and Florence's wedding party spells the end of Elizabeth's relationship with Lucas; little Jack goes missing and scares the life out of his mother; Elizabeth's head and heart finally find themselves in the same place at the same time.<br/>It's an eventful time for everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is all speculation. I saw some theories floating around (and I have a few of my own) and my muse decided that it was time to string it all together. Deals with (possible) events from episodes 9-12.<br/>The ending is all me and my wish fulfillment, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honestly, Elizabeth, sometimes I think the only time you'll accept things is when you're made to stare them in the face, and not a moment sooner."</p>
<p>Her mother's words, uttered at the height of frustration when Elizabeth was still a young woman, and Elizabeth had never forgotten them. She'd been arguing with her mother for days at that point over something that she could no longer recall. Probably her desire to be a teacher, because they had fought heartily over that decision. Her parents had been convinced that it was only a passing fancy. Everyone knew that the Thatcher daughters would marry well and take their places as Hamilton socialites, and that was that. Elizabeth had rejected that future, and every attempt her parents had made to turn her into something that her heart told her she wasn't. </p>
<p>If only her mother could see her now. </p>
<p>Elizabeth wondered how many people could claim to have been humbled by an innocent wedding game. Not many, she'd guess, and the fact that she was one of them might be humorous one day in the future. The far future, though, because right now she was still having a hard time with it.</p>
<p>The premise had been simple: the ladies would be blindfolded and expected to find their mate in a lineup. <em>Nothing but your hearts to lead you</em>, Fiona had announced proudly. <em>And maybe cologne, if you're lucky. </em></p>
<p>Elizabeth thought maybe God was laughing at her.</p>
<p>She'd stood for a moment in the middle of the empty space, blindfolded, to get her bearings. No smells, no voices to follow (though it had been just loud enough that she doubted she would have been able to hear anything even if people were speaking) - nothing but a vague sense of the direction she should go, and her instincts.</p>
<p>The moment Elizabeth had taken the blindfold off and found herself standing squarely in front of Nathan Grant, she'd wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Nothing but her heart to lead her, and what a treacherous thing it was.</p>
<p>Nathan hadn't even been there when she'd put the blindfold on! He'd obviously arrived late and, from the look on his face, had no idea what he'd just stepped into. But Elizabeth had known, and so had Lucas.</p>
<p>"I think we both know where this is going, Elizabeth," Lucas had told her as he walked her home that evening. </p>
<p>"Lucas ..." But she hadn't been able to put up the protest that she'd intended. Her mother (and Nathan) had both been right: she was headstrong, sometimes to a fault. But there were only so many excuses she could make before she, too, had to admit the obvious.</p>
<p>No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Elizabeth could no longer deny that all of her roads led to the same place, and that was wherever Nathan Grant was. Even blindfolded, in a room full of people, she had somehow found her way right to him.</p>
<p>But accepting that she knew where her heart was did not mean that Elizabeth had decided to follow it, and, well ... she<em> was</em> headstrong, but she was also afraid and uncertain. Besides, she didn't even know where to start, especially now. There were enough misunderstandings between her and Nathan to fill a canyon. How could she find a way past all of that? How could he find a way to forgive her for the fear that she'd let guide her away from him?</p>
<p><em>What would mother say now</em>, Elizabeth wondered. </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, it was Nathan himself who gave her the answer. She had gone to find him in the Mountie office to apologize to him, because no matter how things ended up with them on a personal level she still owed him an apology for the way she'd yelled at him in the street. He had weathered her storm in manner that spoke to what a truly good man he was.</p>
<p>Nathan had accused her of not knowing him, and Elizabeth had felt the words like a dagger to her heart. But they had make her think, whether Nathan had meant them to have that effect or not.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth, if that's what you think of me, you don't even know me." </p>
<p>That had stuck with her. She kept asking herself the same question: did she know him? She had known Nathan Grant for almost three years now. She had seen him angry, uncertain, determined; had helped him guide the young woman his daughter was quickly becoming, shared in some of his sorrows and joys, been a witness to his triumphs ... but did she <em>know</em> him? </p>
<p>Yes ... and no. For all that she did know, Elizabeth also understood that there was so much more to learn. Nathan willingly shared pieces of himself with her, but slowly, and often without words. In fact, sometimes Elizabeth thought that Nathan was unaware of just how much of his heart he was showing. He couldn't help it.</p>
<p>But there was so much more behind those bright eyes and that lopsided smile.                                                                                    </p>
<p>Elizabeth had been thinking about that ever since he'd accused her of not knowing him. If she were to stack it all up on a scale, which side would weigh the most: the knowns, or the unknowns?</p>
<p>Elizabeth knew none of that mattered, however, when she sought him out in his office. She apologized, though now that she was standing in front of him she couldn't articulate what exactly she was apologizing for. Nathan accepted her apology with the same compassion and grace that he'd always shown her. Again, she wondered: if she tried to explain herself, would he understand? </p>
<p>Then, Nathan said: "I think love is always worth fighting for." </p>
<p>Elizabeth was accustomed to being breathless around Nathan, but this was almost too much. <em>How?</em>  Out of all the things he could have said, how could it be that? When he could not understand the true impact those words would have on her? She was so stunned she couldn't even remember what they'd been talking about, or what had prompted him to say that. </p>
<p>Elizabeth understood then that she knew the parts of Nathan that mattered. The strength of his heart, his fierce desire to protect the people he loved, the sense of honor that drove him to do the right thing always, no matter how painful or inconvenient.</p>
<p>Elizabeth knew enough, and she would learn the rest in time. </p>
<p>Then the door to Nathan's office was shoved open and a frantic Laura blurted out, "I can't find Jack!"</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I let go of his hand for just second, Mrs. Thornton, I swear! The heel of my boot broke and I was trying to pull it off the rest of the way so I could walk without it, and by the time I looked up he was gone!"</p>
<p>Elizabeth's mind emptied of every thought. A panic unlike anything she'd ever known gripped her heart like a vice; she couldn't breathe, or think, or speak. Her son. Her perfect, precious child - missing?</p>
<p>But Nathan was not frozen. "Where, Laura?" he demanded.</p>
<p>"We were in the street by the mercantile. Mrs. Thornton had asked me to take him home, and I ... I'm so sorry," Laura sobbed.</p>
<p>Nathan put a hand on Laura's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Run to the café and get Bill. Get everyone you can and meet me by the mercantile so we can start a search party. Go, Laura."</p>
<p>Little Jack was two, not quite three years old. He knew how to climb stairs but hadn't yet mastered how to go down them; he could run but was prone to tripping still because he hadn't quite figured out the fine art of depth perception; and he couldn't swim. What if he'd gone to the dock? He loved throwing rocks in the water and he wouldn't understand that water was not solid the way the dock was, and ...</p>
<p>"Elizabeth." Strong hands gripped her shoulders. Firm, but not painful. "We're going to find Jack, and he'll be fine. Look at me, Elizabeth." She felt like she was outside her body as she raised her chin and stared into Nathan's face. "We will find your son."</p>
<p>He was so determined, his expression so fierce, that it brought Elizabeth out of her shock. "Search party." It wasn't a complete sentence, but her brain hadn't quite gotten that far yet.</p>
<p>"I've got one forming. Let's go."</p>
<p>Laura had managed to gather practically all of Hope Valley in the street in front of the mercantile. Nathan knew, but Elizabeth would only find out later, that in her haste and fear Laura had simply run out into the middle of the street and yelled for help as loudly as she could. People had poured out of every building, and even some of the fields, in response. So, when Nathan and Elizabeth left the Mountie office there was a crowd gathered in the street and Laura had managed to explain to Bill in tearful words what had happened. </p>
<p>Rosemary went immediately to Elizabeth. Now that her shock had worn off she was fighting a losing battle against the panic that had taken its place, but she was also focused on finding her son. </p>
<p>Nathan was in full blown Mountie mode, however. Between him and Bill they coordinated the search groups and shouted instructions as people gathered horses and cars and anything else that would help them on their search. It was mid-day, thankfully, so they had the advantage of daylight. </p>
<p>Lucas approached Nathan, his face drawn. "Where do you need me?"</p>
<p>Nathan clapped him on the shoulder. "Jack is too little to open doors, but he might wander in if the door was already open. Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>Bill had made quick work of saddling Sergeant and his horse, Hero. Elizabeth had been reaching for her horse's reins but stopped at the sound of her name and turned to see Nathan and Lucas looking at her. </p>
<p>"Can Jack climb stairs?" Nathan asked. </p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded. "Yes," she said tightly. "He can go up, but not down. He hasn't figured that part out yet." She had to swallow the tears that tried to choke her.</p>
<p>Nathan nodded to Lucas. "Don't rule out anywhere that has stairs."</p>
<p>Lucas nodded once and left immediately. All around them people had started to fan out around town, and discordant voices called out different versions of Jack's name at varying intervals. </p>
<p>Allie, who had popped up near Nathan's elbow at some point that Elizabeth hadn't noticed, looked first at Elizabeth and then at Nathan. "Robert, Opal, and I will check the schoolhouse. Jack likes to play in the field." And then the three of them raced off, calling for Jack as they went.</p>
<p>"I'll check the dock and the pond," Elizabeth said, her mind firmly on a course of action and nothing else as she hauled herself into her saddle. She did not have time to panic. </p>
<p>"We'll check our houses," Rosemary said with a glance at her husband.</p>
<p>"Laura said they were headed home. Maybe Jack just kept going," Lee added. </p>
<p>"Yell if you find him," Nathan instructed, and then everyone dispersed. </p>
<p>Elizabeth wanted to give Sergeant his head and let him stretch out into a flat run to the pond, but she forced herself to keep him at a steady trot. She called for her son with every breath, over and over again as she went. </p>
<p>This couldn't be happening. Not her son, her world, the light of her life; she could not lose him. There would be no coming back from that loss, ever. She would live a half life; she would be a shade among the living, a hollow body with a mocking heartbeat.</p>
<p>No. Elizabeth couldn't think like that - she wouldn't. Nathan had told her that they would find little Jack, and they would. The whole town was looking for him and Elizabeth knew that there wasn't a single person who would give up looking until they found him, no matter how long it took. </p>
<p>Jack was not at the pond or by the dock. Though it felt like it killed her to do so, Elizabeth searched the surface of the water for any sign of her son or his recent presence. She was relieved to find nothing. One fear faced, at least. </p>
<p>Even out here, Elizabeth could hear the faint echoes of people calling for her son. She was too far to recognize the voices, but it galvanized her to know that she could still hear them. If she could hear them, then so could Jack. She just hoped that it drew her son's curiosity and encouraged him to answer rather than frightening him into hiding. Little Jack was a gregarious child, though, despite sometimes being quiet around others. Surely he would want to discover for himself what all the fuss was about. </p>
<p><em>Please, God</em>, Elizabeth prayed as she mounted Sergeant once more and headed for her house. <em>Have mercy. I will bear anything, do anything, give up anything - please keep him safe. Please, deliver him safely to me.</em></p>
<p>Rosemary was stepping out of Elizabeth's house when Elizabeth rode up. "Anything?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Rosemary replied apologetically.</p>
<p>"Not here either," Lee said as he exited his house. "Where else might he go, Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Elizabeth answered on what was nearly a wail. How long had it been since Laura had burst into Nathan's office? How long had Jack been out here somewhere, alone, maybe lost? Children had a terrible sense of direction. Even if her son had meant to come home what were the chances that he'd actually headed in the right direction? </p>
<p>"Elizabeth," Rosemary interrupted. She could see the hysteria starting to set in and wanted to cut it off before it could truly take hold.</p>
<p>Then, in the distance but unmistakable, another voice said her name. "Elizabeth!"</p>
<p>It had sounded like one voice, but then another voice called her name, and another, like a rally cry that swept through the trees as it passed from one person to the next. Her head shot in the direction of town and then her heels had found their way into Sergeant's flanks, and her trusty steed had leapt from a dead stop into a flat out run before she'd taken another breath. </p>
<p>Elizabeth had no conscious thought of where she was going. She gave Sergeant free rein and went in the direction of the sound, the way her heart told her she needed to go, and did not give one thought to doubt. </p>
<p>She pulled Sergeant to a stop at the fork in the lane: if she went left it would take her into town; on her right the schoolhouse sat gleaming like a beacon in the late afternoon sunlight.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth!"</p>
<p>She knew that voice. It pierced straight through her breast to her heart. "Nathan!" </p>
<p>And there he was, a spot of red moving against the familiar white of the schoolhouse that was a church, and Sergeant leapt forward once more at barely a touch of her heels. The wind and her fear was pulling tears from Elizabeth's eyes before she'd managed to slow Sergeant enough to veritably throw herself out of the saddle. Nathan had something in his arms, and Elizabeth felt more than saw that it was little Jack. Allie was just behind Nathan with Robert and Opal, but Elizabeth could hardly register their presence. She could barely make sense of the world.</p>
<p>"Jack!"</p>
<p>Elizabeth hadn't been able to accurately make out his shape through her tears, but at the sound of her voice her son twisted in Nathan's arms and stretched out an arm in her direction.</p>
<p>"Mama!" he said brightly. </p>
<p>Elizabeth sobbed. She half ran, half stumbled in the direction of her little boy as every ounce of fear that had poisoned her heart worked its way out of her like a tidal wave. Jack looked at her in childlike innocence, as if he couldn't understand for all the world why his mother was so distraught. Elizabeth was close enough to see when Jack turned his head to look at Nathan, who gave him a gentle smile and said something she couldn't hear, and then it was all she could do to keep her feet as she crashed into them. </p>
<p>Nathan had prepared for her impact, so when Elizabeth met the solid plane of his chest the force only served to set his weight back on one foot as he absorbed it. Nathan's free arm braced Elizabeth against him as he navigated the sudden transfer and tumble of weight as he steadied Elizabeth and simultaneously released the weight of Jack's little body into his mother's arms. </p>
<p>Nathan could feel the tremors that made Elizabeth's hands shake as she pressed frantic kisses into Jack's hair and clutched him to her chest. He had a single moment to consider whether or not she could support her own weight and then he felt Elizabeth's legs buckle. He'd thrown his arms around her on instinct, but now Nathan was the only thing keeping her on her feet. She was turned sideways in his arms, the line of her shoulder and right arm pressed into his chest; he had one arm pressed tightly into her back to support her weight, and the other arm was high enough that it crossed over her forearm where it held Jack to her at the waist. </p>
<p>"You found him," Elizabeth managed to say finally, and she turned her head enough to look Nathan full in the face.</p>
<p>"Allie found him," he said with a reassuring smile. "Believe it or not, he made it all the way into the schoolhouse, and to your desk."</p>
<p>"Allie?" Elizabeth called shakily.</p>
<p>Allie's face appeared to Elizabeth's left, just over the line of Nathan's arm. Elizabeth unwrapped one arm from Jack to hold it out for Allie, who hesitated only a second before letting herself be pulled into Elizabeth's side for a hug.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Allie," Elizabeth whispered. </p>
<p>They could not know what they looked like just then, the four of them pressed into a knot of colorful limbs as they embraced in front of the schoolhouse. </p>
<p>Elizabeth had finally managed to stop crying, and the panic and adrenaline had settled into a vague sense of lightheadedness. </p>
<p>"Can you stand?" Nathan asked quietly near her ear.</p>
<p>Elizabeth turned her head and raised her chin. Nathan's face was so close to hers, his eyes a vibrant blue as he stared down at her with that unflinching gaze. She could see the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. </p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded, and then the steadying pressure of Nathan's arms disappeared as he stepped away from her and Jack. Elizabeth breathed deeply, and the intake of air brought with it an awareness of the world. She had hardly a moment before she and Jack were surrounded by their friends: Lee and Rosemary, Bill, Clara and Jesse, Laura ... faces that Elizabeth knew and loved, who knew and loved both her and Jack, moved in and out of focus as everyone came forward to give her words of relief and happiness.</p>
<p>Through it all, Nathan stood off to one side with his arm draped around Allie's shoulders, until finally he inclined his head toward his daughter and the two of them disappeared. </p>
<p>No one saw them go; Elizabeth simply raised her head and cast her gaze around the circle of well-wishers that surrounded her to find them both gone. </p><hr/>
<p>Mounties didn't have the luxury of a day off unless they took a vacation, but the following day was Saturday, and he figured after all of the excitement of yesterday he could use a slow morning. He could do his rounds after lunch. Bill had assured him yesterday that he would not be missed for a few hours in the morning, and that he'd come get Nathan if it was necessary.</p>
<p>So, Nathan made breakfast for him and Allie and then let her go down the way to Emily's when the dishes were set out to dry. They'd talked some last night about the day's events, and Nathan had made sure that Allie understood what a wonderful gift she had given Elizabeth when she found Jack. Allie was too young to understand the particular brand of fear that came with parenthood. It was something that had to be felt, and defied explanation, but Nathan had done his best to make sure that she understood what a difference she'd made.</p>
<p>"But I didn't do anything." Allie had protested.</p>
<p>"You did, Allie. And one day, when you have kids of your own, you'll understand what I mean."</p>
<p>She'd shrugged it off, but her cheeks had been pink when Nathan hugged her. </p>
<p>When Allie had left this morning it was though yesterday's events had been forgotten. <em>Youth</em>, Nathan had thought to himself as he'd watched her dash off down the lane.  </p>
<p>Now, he sat quietly on his sofa with a book in his lap. Nathan wasn't unsettled, exactly, but he could admit in the privacy of his thoughts that he needed some quiet after everything that had happened. It wasn't just the search for Jack: it was the wedding party before that, and the arguments before that, and ... he could keep going. The truth was that he was feeling a little raw this morning. Elizabeth's fear yesterday had been ... illuminating and painful, and he'd only experienced it from the outside looking in. She had thanked him once for understanding why she couldn't be with him, but the truth was that he hadn't understood. What he'd thought he'd understood was only the tip of the iceberg, as they said; the truth of it was so much more powerful. He could not have understood it, honestly, until he'd seen it. </p>
<p>Now, though ... now, he understood. </p>
<p>Now, he could find some way to find a measure of peace in Elizabeth's decision. He <em>would</em> find it, eventually. But today, what he needed was a moment to be alone. </p>
<p>Nathan wasn't much of a reader. He'd always been given to some sort of activity: fishing, riding horses, wood working, etc. He didn't hate reading - the only subject he truly hadn't enjoyed was math - but every time he sat down to read the restlessness would set in after only a few pages. The sunshine would light the trees in a way that made him want to climb them, or the rain from the night before would mean that the fish would be particularly active that day, and Nathan would inevitably find himself outside before long.</p>
<p>But he had started to make an effort to read more recently. Partly because Elizabeth loved it, and partly because he wanted to be able to talk to Allie about everything - not just fishing and tomboy things, but literature and math and art. There might be a day when Allie no longer wanted to go fishing with him, and if that happened Nathan didn't want to discover too late that they had nothing else to talk about. </p>
<p>The more connections he could make with her now, the more solid their relationship would stay as she aged and inevitably made a life of her own.</p>
<p>At least, that's what Nathan hoped. </p>
<p>His latest book was an anthology of poems. He'd made it to the section dedicated to Shakespeare and couldn't decide whether he liked his work or not. He remembered reading Romeo and Juliet in school - Colleen had loved it, and Nathan had hated it. </p>
<p>Nathan turned the page and read the title. Sonnet 116. <em>Let me not the marriage of true minds admit impediment. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ...</em></p>
<p>A soft knock on the door drew his attention away from the page. Nathan tucked his finger into the page to mark his place and rose to answer the door with his book in one hand. </p>
<p>The surprise he felt when he found Elizabeth on the other side made him furrow his brow. "Elizabeth." Then, with some concern, "Is everything okay? Is it Jack?"</p>
<p>Her eyes softened with that look that discomfited him. "Jack is fine," she assured him. "He's with Rosemary."</p>
<p>Nathan stared at her for a second, unable to comprehend why she was here or why she was looking at him like that. He'd thought once that he knew what her different expressions meant, but that certainty had bled away in the face of recent events. </p>
<p>With a start he realized that they were just standing there staring at one another. "Come in," he said as he stepped out of the doorway.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Elizabeth stepped past him and into the warmth of his living room. It was cold enough to warrant a jacket in the mornings but was often warm enough in the afternoons that a jacket was too warm, so she had opted for one of her lighter jackets just in case. "I was hoping we could talk. Am I interrupting?" </p>
<p>"Uh, no. Can I take your jacket?" </p>
<p>"Please, and thank you." When she had shrugged out of it and Nathan had turned to hang it on the coat rack in the small alcove near the door, Elizabeth caught sight of the book in his hand. "What are you reading?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth couldn't be sure, but she thought he suddenly looked a little shy. With the fluttering motions that Elizabeth had come to know meant that he was nervous, Nathan brought his hand up and twisted it at the wrist to show her the cover without removing the finger that was his placeholder.</p>
<p>She angled her head slightly. "Poetry through the ages: an anthology," Elizabeth read. She tried to bite back a smile, but it only succeeded in making it lopsided. "You read poetry?"</p>
<p>"I do now, I guess. My father sent it to Allie. It has some of Colleen's favorite poems. I wanted to be able to talk to her about them, if she wanted."</p>
<p>Elizabeth gave him that look again, something heartfelt and tender that he didn't want to think about. "Nathan, that's wonderful."</p>
<p>Why did she have to say his name like that? "Would you like some tea, or coffee?" he offered to give himself a moment of reprieve. He had no idea why she was here, but he certainly hadn't expected her and he didn't feel equal to deciphering the mystery of her visit right now. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, thank you." Then, unable to resist her curiosity, Elizabeth asked, "May I?" with a gesture at the book.</p>
<p>Nathan glanced at the book in contemplation and then held it out for her. Elizabeth slid her forefinger into the page he'd marked and then held it open to read once he'd released it. To Nathan's surprise, she read aloud.</p>
<p>"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no! It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wand'ring bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me prov'd, I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."</p>
<p>Nathan had never heard Elizabeth read out loud. The cadence and lilt of her voice was magical as it filled the quiet spaces of his home, and she found the rhythm of the words with the practice of someone familiar with poetry - with the ease of a teacher, and a mother, who had probably read hundreds of poems to captivated ears. </p>
<p>Elizabeth stared at the page in wonder. When she raised her eyes from the paper she found Nathan's eyes on her with that same rapt and unwavering attention that had always set her reeling. </p>
<p>With some difficulty, Nathan broke the tension. "I think that's the only thing Shakespeare's written that I actually like."</p>
<p>Elizabeth laughed. The sound was soft - intimate - and Nathan decided that he needed to make tea at that very moment before he did something foolish. Again. </p>
<p>Like tell her that loved her.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>"My sister, Julie, swears to this day that Shakespeare invented romance."</p>
<p>Nathan huffed a laugh as he offered Elizabeth a seat on the sofa and then moved into the kitchen. "Colleen loved Shakespeare," he told her. "I remember when she had to read Romeo and Juliet for school. She talked about it for days."</p>
<p>"Have you read it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I hated it," Nathan assured her.</p>
<p>Another laugh, and Nathan was glad for the distraction of the tea. It had been a long time since he'd heard Elizabeth laugh like that. Not a chuckle, or a giggle, but a full on laugh. </p>
<p>"It was never my favorite either. Though I have always liked his sonnets," she added quietly. </p>
<p>Nathan silently agreed with her. He'd never been a lover of poetry, but he thought that Sonnet 116 had earned a sudden spot on his top five list. It might be his favorite, actually. </p>
<p>When he'd finished the tea he brought two teacups over and set one on the table near Elizabeth's arm. She gave him a glare that had no heat, not unlike the one she'd given him when he'd insisted on giving her that blanket outside the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Just in case," he said teasingly.</p>
<p>Nathan didn't know that his voice had adopted a tinge of softness that it seemed wont to do when he was speaking to her, or that in the warm light of his house his eyes looked impossibly blue against the cream color of the undershirt that would soon be hidden beneath his red Serge. Elizabeth knew, and her heart somersaulted against her ribcage as he leaned down to put the teacup on the table and then crossed to sit in the chair that faced the sofa, where she sat.</p>
<p>On a breath, Elizabeth said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you yesterday. When I looked up, you and Allie were nowhere to be found."</p>
<p>"No thanks necessary," Nathan replied. He smiled at her and took a sip of his tea. It was chamomile because he'd thought anything else would only heighten the edge he felt like he was on. They stared at each other for a minute and then Nathan continued. "I lost Allie once."</p>
<p>Elizabeth was caught off guard. "You did?"</p>
<p>"I did," he affirmed. He set his cup down and then leaned back in the chair with a smile. "She was five, maybe? Headstrong and wild, just like her mother. Colleen had died the year before, and her father had stopped coming around, so she was having a hard time." The way his eyes unfocused told Elizabeth that he was somewhere else just then. Then, quieter, he added, "We all were. Anyway, I had no idea how to talk to a five year old. I knew my mother couldn't keep up with Allie, and that I was all she had left. That we were all the other had left. But I didn't know how to explain that to her when she asked why she couldn't stay where she was, and I ... I was too firm with her. We were in Cape Fullerton, and I told her to stay where she was while I did something - I can't even remember what it was now. Funny, it had seemed so important at the time."</p>
<p>Nathan seemed to have lost his train of thought as he revisited that day in his mind. Elizabeth sat quietly, watching him remember and waiting for him to come back to the moment. </p>
<p>When he did come back, he offered her an uncertain smile by way of apology. "As I'm sure you can guess, Allie <em>did not</em> stay where she was."</p>
<p>Elizabeth pursed her lips, and then gave in to the smile. "The first time I met Allie, she'd decided to play hooky from school and go fishing instead."</p>
<p>Nathan laughed and nodded. "Yes, how could I forget. I'd never felt a fear quite like I did that day, Elizabeth. She's tall now, but at five Allie was this tiny little thing. And I just remember thinking that she was lost in the city somewhere, alone and probably afraid, though there was no way she could really understand what kind of danger she could be in. And it was just me - I was the only one who knew she was missing, the only one who would be looking for her."</p>
<p>Elizabeth had to take a breath through her nose to keep her calm. Yesterday had been one of the scariest days of her life, and she'd had the help of all of her friends - of an entire town full of people that loved her and Little Jack - to help her. She could hardly imagine a young Nathan alone in a place as big as Cape Fullerton, feeling as helpless and terrified as she had yesterday but without the benefit of people who loved him.</p>
<p>"Where did you find her?"</p>
<p>Nathan huffed a self-deprecating chuckle. "With Newton, in the livery of all places. I don't think she understood why I was so upset. I don't know if I understood yet, really. I remember telling her that she would never be alone again, and that for as long as I lived I'd never stop caring about where she was or whether or not she was safe. I'd gone from wondering how I was going to raise a child to being determined to be the best parent I could for her in the span of minutes."</p>
<p>Elizabeth studied the man across from her. The dimple in his chin gave him a distinguished look that he might have been surprised to learn he had, and he looked so peaceful folded into the chair here in the familiar confines of his home that it couldn't feel anything but intimate. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, as they always were unless he was in uniform, and his expression was relaxed despite its thoughtfulness. Nathan was a mystery, Elizabeth thought, but not because he did not want to be known. More that he had walked through so much of his life alone, robbed of all the usual confidants that one might expect to have, that he was unaccustomed to having someone to listen. </p>
<p>Nathan cleared his throat. "Allie said she wouldn't have even checked inside the schoolhouse yesterday, but the door was open and she thought that was odd. She might have missed seeing him, but Jack apparently got a hold of one of your books and pulled it off the shelf. Allie heard it fall. She sent Robert to find me, and thankfully I wasn't far."</p>
<p>Elizabeth processed the information. The distance from the mercantile to the schoolhouse was considerable for a toddler, and she wondered that Jack had made it there with such relative quickness. </p>
<p>"Why was the schoolhouse door open?" Elizabeth wondered suddenly.</p>
<p>Nathan shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. "I have no idea. But there's no way little Jack could have opened that door by himself."</p>
<p>Nathan had finished his tea. He stood to take his cup to the sink, his thoughts a jumble of memories and questions. Why was Elizabeth here? This was the longest conversation they'd had in he didn't know how long, and the usual awkwardness that had colored their interactions lately was absent. She didn't seem angry with him, or irritated, or even unsure. She was just ... here. Listening to him with that tender expression that spoke of affection for him, whether she would not admit it or not. </p>
<p>He had heard of her split with Lucas from Bill, of all people, but after the tension of their altercation in the street - and the extreme awkwardness at the wedding party - Nathan had decided the best thing to do was let the event pass without note. </p>
<p>Nathan had nothing to say about it, anyway. Elizabeth had made it clear that she could not be with him for one reason or another, and after experiencing her fear yesterday ... well, that was that. </p>
<p>It would be nice to be her friend, though. To return to some semblance of the ease they'd shared with each other before everything had gotten in the way. </p>
<p>Nathan turned to ask Elizabeth if she had finished with her tea and nearly jumped out of his skin. She was right there behind him, though he hadn't heard her approach. Elizabeth seemed surprised by his sudden motion and resulting surprise, though the only indication was a slight widening of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Nathan said. "I didn't realize you were there."</p>
<p>"I'm not surprised. You were a million miles away just then."</p>
<p>He pursed his lips and glanced down at his feet before replying. "Just thinking." </p>
<p>"You always do that." </p>
<p>Nathan's eyes shot to Elizabeth's face in consternation. "Do what?"</p>
<p>"Look down when you're trying to figure something out, or make a decision."</p>
<p>"I do?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded and took a step closer. She was looking at him so intensely. "I know that you are probably the most humble person I've ever known, and that you didn't like math in school. I don't know what subjects you did like, if any. I know that you're competitive but not boastful, and that you're slow to talk even though you have a lot to say. You always tell me where you're going when you leave and how long you'll be gone, if you know."</p>
<p>She had gotten closer, but hadn't seemed to pay attention to where she was putting her feet. Her eyes hadn't left his face. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You smell like the wind. I don't know how else to describe it. I don't know what kind of food you like, or why you became a Mountie - but I know that you'd give it up if I asked, and you know that I never would." Elizabeth blew out a breath. She was standing so close to him that Nathan could almost feel her against his chest. "You said that I didn't know you."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," he started.</p>
<p>"You were right," she interrupted. "And you were wrong. I know so much about you, Nathan, yet not much at all. But I'd like the chance to learn more, if you're willing."</p>
<p>"What?" It was ineloquent, but Nathan thought he could hardly be faulted for struggling to keep up. They were alone in his house with the warm sunlight of early afternoon streaming through the windows, and Elizabeth was so close he could have counted her eyelashes. </p>
<p>"I have been ... afraid, and obstinate, and indecisive. I have chastised you, and pushed you away, and you have borne it all like no one else would have, Nathan. I went home yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about you - about how calm you were while I was falling apart, and how you managed to stay on your feet even though you were the only thing holding me up ... and about how much I would like to kiss you."</p>
<p>Nathan inhaled sharply in surprise. "Elizabeth ..."</p>
<p>But she had risen up onto her tiptoes and kissed him before he could say any more. Nathan wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest as he kissed her without reserve, and his other hand brushed the line of her jaw before coming to rest in her hair. </p>
<p>When they parted, Nathan thought perhaps he'd taken leave of his senses. "Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>"Nathan."</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, and there she was with the sun shining through the window limning her hair in golden light.</p>
<p>"Would you like to get dinner with me? Tonight, after I'm done with my rounds?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>Nathan smiled. It was a slow, private smile that seemed to light him up from the inside out. "I'll pick you up at six? We'll bring baby Jack and Allie."</p>
<p>Elizabeth laughed in surprise. "We will?"</p>
<p>"We will. Now, as much as I wish I didn't have to, I have to do my rounds. Can I walk you home?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>So, Nathan walked Elizabeth home, and several hours later when Nathan, Elizabeth, Allie, and little Jack stepped into the café for dinner no one thought anything of it, because no one who had seen them together in front of the church yesterday could think of a single reason why a family shouldn't have dinner together.</p>
<p>And when little Jack started getting fussy Nathan straddled him on one knee and bounced him lightly while he made funny faces; Elizabeth laughed when Allie insisted she had to try the strawberry rhubarb pie, and in that moment it felt like they had never faced a single fear alone, and never would again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Storybook Save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nathan saves a runaway stagecoach and unwittingly gains an admirer.<br/>Who has no idea that Nathan is not (remotely) available, <br/>Oops?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is just for fun. There's not a concrete timeline for this, but I imagine it's after the season 8 finale but before we've really seen Elizabeth and Nathan as a seriously established couple. This is in those first days of their relationship, when they're together but also still kind of trying to find their way. Let's assume they've been on a date or two, but not a lot.<br/>Also, petition for us to see some moments of jealousy from Elizabeth in season 9? It's overdue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing that didn't seem to change was this: the life of a Mountie was never dull.</p>
<p>Elizabeth and Nathan hadn't been afforded much down time after that first, groundbreaking kiss they'd shared. They'd finally had that dinner, and it had been both everything and nothing like Elizabeth had expected. A little chaotic at first, perhaps, because Allie and Jack had been with them and doing anything with kids was always an experience. Allie had been nervous and uncertain at first, but her natural gregariousness had won out before long. She'd been wonderful with little Jack, though, and all too willing to entertain him so that Elizabeth and Nathan could have a conversation to themselves. It had been both new, and familiar. Though they were on different ground now, the foundation that she and Nathan had built - unintentionally, perhaps - was as strong now as it had ever been despite the recent storms it had weathered. In many ways, a lot of the difficult stuff was already out of the way. The obstacles that they had overcome just to get to that moment in the café, with their children around them and a vision of a shared future before them ...</p>
<p>Well, it was more exciting than terrifying, finally. </p>
<p>But, Nathan's duties as a Mountie hadn't left them alone for long. They'd had that first dinner and then the Mounties had come calling and pulled Nathan in several different directions. None of which left them much time together for several days at a time. Elizabeth would not pretend that it didn't make her anxious; Nathan knew that it did, though she hadn't expressly told him so, and he used every stolen moment or unexpected opportunity to reassure her. A private smile shared from the saddle; a gentle, quiet touch on the back of her elbow whenever he had to excuse himself; a simple but layered, "How are you?" whenever he could. </p>
<p>Elizabeth struggled to express how much those little things meant to her. She tried, but it seemed that they were always being interrupted. It was more difficult to manage the concern in some moments than others, but Elizabeth hoped that it would get easier with practice. She believed that it would. </p>
<p>Nathan had always told her where he was going and how long he planned to be gone, and that hadn't changed. If Nathan knew then he made sure Elizabeth knew. That, too, made it easier. It had always made it easier, though Elizabeth had not realized for some time that Nathan did that for her benefit. </p>
<p>Aside from Nathan's duties as a Mountie, school was officially back in session, so Elizabeth had her own duties to perform. The weather had turned colder, though they had yet to see their first snowfall, and the children had already begun to discuss the holiday season with excitement and anticipation. Elizabeth was already trying to plan the holiday art projects and activities that she would have the children do - and thinking that, this year, she and Nathan and the kids could go find and decorate two trees together.</p>
<p>Elizabeth had not seen Nathan for more than a handful of minutes together in almost a full day when the excitement came to Hope Valley. </p>
<p>It was mid-morning on a Saturday, and quiet the way small towns were when they were caught between the fun of a Friday night and the lull of a Saturday afternoon. Elizabeth bundled herself and little Jack into warm coats and went next door to fetch Rosemary, who opened the door before she'd even had a chance to knock.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Rosemary exclaimed with her trademark smile. </p>
<p>"Oh," Elizabeth said in surprise, and then she smiled in return. "Good morning. Sorry, I meant to get an earlier start, but ..."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," Rosemary interrupted, "Don't you dare apologize. It's Saturday! And Saturdays are for sleeping in, aren't they, little man? You look so dashing in your little coat and hat."</p>
<p>"He does, doesn't he?" Elizabeth gushed. </p>
<p>"I'm off, Lee!" Rosemary called into her house.</p>
<p>Lee called back a farewell and then Elizabeth, Rosemary, and little Jack made their way into town. Elizabeth needed things from the mercantile, and rather than asking Rosemary if she'd like her to pick anything up for them Elizabeth had simply asked her friend if she wanted to go into town with her. Elizabeth had been making an effort to make more time for Rosemary, and Lee. Elizabeth had already apologized for her behavior toward her friend in the recent past, and Rosemary had accepted with ready grace, but still. Elizabeth wanted to make sure that Rosemary felt as loved and included and appreciated as she was. Part of that was getting back to making sure that she had time to really spend with her friend. </p>
<p>Even if all they were doing was going to the mercantile. </p>
<p>Little Jack was quite the mover these days, but it was still slow going with his little toddler steps. Rosemary and Elizabeth talked amiably as they went, and every few minutes the brisk morning air was punctuated by one or both of their laughs. Elizabeth told Rosemary all about her date with Nathan: about how the way he looked at her across the table, in a room full of people, made her feel like she couldn't breathe; about how wonderful Allie had been at entertaining and diverting little Jack's attention; about how, once she allowed herself to simply accept things as they were, the four of them together like that had felt both exciting and natural. </p>
<p>They talked about Rachel and whether or not her mother was going to let her come back to Hope Valley, and Rosemary's newfound purpose and direction in life, and it was an easy walk full of camaraderie and joy. </p>
<p>As they approached the mercantile, however, their easy happiness gave way to concern and confusion. Raised voices carried down the main street, and here and there people started to break out in a run. In the distance, Elizabeth could hear some kind of commotion that she could not immediately identify.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Rosemary asked loudly.</p>
<p>"Bill!" Elizabeth called as she caught sight of her friend. He sat astride Hero and spared just a momentary glance in her direction to show that he'd heard her, but it was clear that he was about to take off. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Runaway stagecoach," Bill called back. "Get everyone out of the street! I have to help Nathan."</p>
<p>Elizabeth's heart leapt into her throat. She glanced sidelong at Rosemary, who shared her look of concern, and then they both fell into take-charge mode. Elizabeth swept little Jack off his feet and into her arms as she and Rosemary split up to call out for everyone to clear the street. Jesse, Clara, and Lucas - who had appeared from the saloon at the sound of raised voices - took her lead and began to direct people onto the boardwalk and building steps. </p>
<p>Reassured that the road was clear, Elizabeth positioned herself on the boardwalk and craned her head to look as far as she could manage down the lane that led out of town. She could still hear whatever the commotion was, but there was nothing to see. No stagecoach, no flash of red serge, no Bill. </p>
<p>"I don't see anything," Rosemary said from beside her.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" another voice called from somewhere down the street.</p>
<p>Then, in a burst of color and activity, several horses burst out of the trees near the road at a pell-mell gallop. Two were hitched to a stagecoach that had clearly seen better days: the door was swinging wildly from its hinges, and there was no driver in the seat as the frantic beasts ran full out with no direction. They were running perpendicular to the road and looked set to cross it and head for the row houses; worse, Elizabeth thought she could hear feminine screaming from the general direction of the stagecoach.</p>
<p>"Someone is in the stagecoach!" Elizabeth announced in horror.</p>
<p>But the stagecoach and its horses had not appeared alone. Elizabeth caught her breath as the scarlet of Nathan's jacket raced along one side of the stagecoach; on the other side, Bill had Hero stretched into an all out gallop as he did the same. It was clear in a moment what they were trying to do: redirect the stagecoach away from the houses, and get close enough to stop the runaways. They were quickly running out of room to do either before the driverless stagecoach ran into something. </p>
<p>Bill pressed Hero forward and angled him toward the other horses. From where she stood, Elizabeth thought that Hero might have actually bumped one of them in the side, but it had the desired effect; with a wild whinny the horse that had been bumped leapt to the side, where it hit its counterpart, and for a sickening second the whole stagecoach wobbled dangerously as it rocked to one side and turned away from the row houses. The stagecoach was now headed directly for the heart of town.</p>
<p>"Out of the way!" Bill yelled as loudly as he could.</p>
<p>But the unexpected change of direction had interrupted the runaway steeds just enough to slow them down as they fought not to lose their footing. Newton's pace had not let up, however, and he was thundering down the road as though he had wings. Nathan had pulled him closer to the stagecoach, close enough that from where Elizabeth stood it looked like there was no space between them at all, and then Nathan was stretching as far as he could out of the saddle to reach for the long reins. </p>
<p>Elizabeth audibly gasped. She knew it, could both hear and feel it, but she wasn't the only one. </p>
<p>"My God," someone said.</p>
<p>Nathan had managed to get a hold on a single rein. He latched onto it as tightly as he could and hauled himself back into the saddle as he fought to slow Newton and put steady pressure on that rein. </p>
<p>"Bill!"</p>
<p>Bill understood what Nathan hadn't said. Even as Nathan felt the slightest release on both sets of reins - a sign that they were slowing - Bill asked Hero for what speed he had left and shot out in front of the stagecoach to cut it off. The struggle to keep pressure and direction on that one rein, keep his seat firm in his own saddle whilst also asking Newton to slow down, and gauge how many more seconds they had before they hit something or someone was all that Nathan could focus on. In front of the stagecoach, Nathan could hear Bill hollering, "Whoa!" as loudly as he could. </p>
<p>The screaming from the stagecoach had stopped, and Nathan hoped that it was only because the occupant had run out of breath and nothing else. </p>
<p>Bill had angled Hero so that he was directly blocking the stagecoach's path. Nathan put more pressure on that one rein and braced himself, because they had not slowed enough and they were inevitably going to either smash into Bill, or they were all about to take a collective tumble. Either way, though, he had a second to be grateful that all of that would happen in the middle of the street just before that old fueling station, and that they had averted disaster before they'd reached town.</p>
<p>Then, it all gave at once. The single rein in Nathan's hand went slack as the runaway horses came to a sudden, sliding stop just a stone's throw before they hit Hero; the stagecoach, badly battered already, groaned and croaked as it shuddered on its axles and pinions, and the whole thing shifted unnaturally forward as the force sheared the bolts that kept it in place; and it was all Nathan could do to keep his seat as Newton - and everything else - came to a grinding halt. Then, the coach portion of the stagecoach simply ... fell over.</p>
<p>It took several seconds for Nathan's brain to process what had happened. As soon as it had, he called to Bill as he vaulted out of the saddle and ran toward the stagecoach.</p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Nathan couldn't quite reach the opening that had been the stagecoach door. He braced a foot on the nearest piece of wood - a portion of the axle - and hauled himself up to peer into the coach.</p>
<p>"Is everyone alright?" he asked commandingly.</p>
<p>To his surprise, a rather even voice answered him. "Are we dead?"</p>
<p>Nathan couldn't swallow the chuckle that escaped him. "Thankfully, no."</p>
<p>Somewhere in the mess of what Nathan was realizing were colorful skirts, two faces appeared. Both were feminine, and Nathan couldn't see any signs of injuries or blood. The two women were the only occupants of the coach.</p>
<p>"Was anyone else in here with you?"</p>
<p>"No." The same woman who had answered his first question answered him now. "It's just my sister and I."</p>
<p>"Are you injured?" Nathan continued as he held out a hand for the woman to grab.</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Thank you."</p>
<p>Nathan helped the first woman clamber out of the stagecoach, and then the next. When they were both safely on their feet and standing in the road, Nathan took quick stock of them, but his original assessment of no injuries held. The woman who had done all of the speaking looked fairly in control of herself, but the other woman - younger, Nathan guessed, and blonde - still hadn't said a word and stood stock still next to her sister. Nathan was willing to bet that if shock hadn't already set in, it was doing so now.</p>
<p>By now, enough people had made their way over from main street to help that there was getting to be something of a crowd.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you did that, Constable," the woman said, "But you have my deepest thanks."</p>
<p>"Nathan Grant," Nathan said politely and extended his hand for a shake. "And I'm just glad it ended how it did." Nathan spotted several faces in the crowd that he wanted to speak to, but he still had a few things to take care of. "Lucas!"</p>
<p>Things between them were still awkward, if slightly less strained, but Nathan didn't doubt for a second that Lucas would hear him and lend his aid. Sure enough, Lucas appeared next to him a few moments later with a look of concern.</p>
<p>"How can I help?"</p>
<p>Nathan motioned to the two women. "I believe these ladies are going to be in need of a room."</p>
<p>"Of course," Lucas said graciously. "If you'll come with me I'll get you set up immediately."</p>
<p>"Lucas." When Lucas had stopped and turned his attention back to Nathan, he continued with a tactful glance at the silent sister, "If you'd be so kind as to take them by the infirmary first?"</p>
<p>Lucas followed Nathan's gaze to the other woman and then nodded minutely. "Absolutely."</p>
<p>The older sister put an arm around her sister's shoulder and started to guide her toward Lucas when she stopped suddenly. She turned back to Nathan and offered a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Constable Grant. You saved our lives and I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm Ava Howard, and this is my sister, Amy."</p>
<p>Nathan smiled and nodded. "Circumstances aside, it's nice to meet you, Miss Howard. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you after you get settled about what happened here."</p>
<p>"Certainly. Thank you, Constable."</p>
<p>When Lucas and the two women had moved away, Nathan cast his gaze over the crowd again. It didn't take him long to find Elizabeth, because she was making her way surely through the crowd. She had Jack in her arms, and Rosemary wasn't far behind her; Nathan stepped away from the carriage and met her just on the edge of the people who had assembled to help unhitch and remove the still blowing and flighty stage horses. </p>
<p>Elizabeth reached out with the arm that wasn't supporting Jack and wrapped a hand around Nathan's forearm. Nathan understood what she wasn't saying - what the expression on her face meant - and ducked his chin slightly to catch her gaze with his own.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth," he said gently. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>She blew out a heavy breath. "I know. I do, I know."</p>
<p>Nathan had turned the arm that Elizabeth held and pressed his open palm up against her elbow, and they maintained that contact as Rosemary appeared next to Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Goodness! That was ... well, is everyone alright?"</p>
<p>"Everyone is fine," Nathan replied, smiling. </p>
<p>"Horsey!" Jack exclaimed suddenly.</p>
<p>Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Nathan all chuckled at the obvious joy he'd managed to squeeze into that word. The stagecoach horses had been led away, so it was only a tired Newton and Hero standing quietly near the wreck of the stagecoach. They would both need good rub downs, because despite the cold air both horses had worked up a lather in their race to avert disaster. In fact, they would need to be cared for sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Rosemary was as perceptive as ever. She grinned and clapped her hands together and then held them out for Jack. "Would you like to go say hi to the horsey, Jack?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth handed Jack to Rosemary with a grateful look. As Rosemary and Jack moved away from Elizabeth and Nathan and toward the horses, Elizabeth turned her attention back to Nathan. She searched his face - his cheeks and nose were red from the wind and the cold, and his normally coifed hair was falling against his forehead - but he did not seem any worse for the wear. </p>
<p>Nathan squeezed her elbow reassuringly. Elizabeth stepped closer, uncertain whether she wanted to hug him or kiss him or she knew not what, and Nathan gave her a moment to decide. <em>So much patience</em>, Elizabeth thought. </p>
<p>"Nathan!" Bill called then. "We need to get the horses to the livery, and get this stagecoach moved."</p>
<p>"Coming." But Nathan didn't move. He tilted his head slightly and waited for Elizabeth. </p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. Nathan was okay, and now there was work to be done. She would find him again later, and she told him so. "I'll come find you later. We'll go see if there's anything we can help with." She put enough pressure on his forearm to pull herself up and forward, so that she could press a kiss against his cold cheek. When she was done, the tender way that Nathan was looking at her made her catch her breath. Then, teasing, she said, "Try not to find any more excitement today, alright?" </p>
<p>Nathan grinned. "It found me, I'll have you know."</p>
<p>Elizabeth didn't want to leave Nathan there, but he had work to do. Besides, she and Rosemary were going to see if they could offer any help to the women who had been in the stagecoach, and they both still needed to make that trip to the mercantile. </p>
<p>But the new ladies had caused quite a stir in Hope Valley, and Elizabeth and Rosemary could do little more than introduce themselves and offer to help if needed before other people had stepped in. With their help not needed, the friends finally made it to the mercantile. Jack had no idea what had happened, but the air of excitement and activity had translated itself into a more talkative attitude for the child. He only knew a few intelligible words, but he kept up a steady stream of toddler babble as Elizabeth and Rosemary went about their afternoon. </p>
<p>Allie made an appearance just as Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Jack were sitting down to lunch in the café. She had been off gallivanting with Florence's son, Paul, and a few of the other kids when the stagecoach fiasco had happened. It was clear from her expression and energy when she popped into the space near their table that she had heard about it. </p>
<p>"Was there really a runaway stagecoach?"</p>
<p>"There was," Elizabeth answered. "But everyone is fine now."</p>
<p>"Robert said Uncle Nathan chased it down, just like in the stories!"</p>
<p>Elizabeth grinned, but Rosemary outright chuckled at that. Without the fear and stress of actually watching the events unfold, there was nothing for Allie to feel except pride and curiosity. Both very different from what Elizabeth had felt in the moment, of course, but it helped that she was still young and idealistic enough that chasing a runaway stagecoach sounded adventurous and romantic rather than terrifying. </p>
<p>"He was very brave," Rosemary agreed. </p>
<p>With a fond shake of her head, Elizabeth redirected the conversation. "Are you hungry, Allie? We were just about to have lunch."</p>
<p>"No thanks, Mrs. Thornton. I'm going to go find my uncle!"</p>
<p>"Allie," Elizabeth said before Allie could bounce off again. "Your Uncle Nathan has a lot of work to do right now. How about you sit down and have lunch with us, and then we'll go find your uncle together when we're done?"</p>
<p>After thinking it over, Allie shrugged and smiled crookedly. "Okay. Lunch does sound good."</p>
<p>Jack was perched on Elizabeth's knee, so Allie pulled out the chair next to Elizabeth and plopped into it with as much exhaustion as a teenager was capable of feigning. Across from her, Rosemary hid a silent laugh. Elizabeth pressed her lips together to contain her smile. </p>
<p>The four of them enjoyed their lunch. They had chosen a table farther from the door to cut back on the draft that came through any time someone entered or left, so they sat for awhile in the warmth of the café and each other's company as other people came and went about their day. When it was clear that Jack was ready for a nap, and that his mood was going to keep deteriorating until he finally passed out, Elizabeth and Rosemary gathered everyone up, made sure everyone was bundled, and led the way out to the street. </p>
<p>Elizabeth had only just made it out the door when a thought occurred to her. She asked Rosemary to wait with the kids for a moment and then slipped back inside to retrieve a simple lunch. In all of the comings and goings of the café she hadn't seen Nathan. Elizabeth knew that it wasn't uncommon for Nathan and Allie to have lunch at the café, and if Allie hadn't had lunch by the time she'd arrived then it was a fair bet that Nathan probably hadn't eaten yet either. </p>
<p>When Elizabeth made it back to Rosemary's side, little Jack had his head down on Rosemary's shoulder and his eyes half closed. </p>
<p>"Someone is rather tuckered out, I see," Elizabeth said softly.</p>
<p>Rosemary beamed. "It's that Auntie Rosemary magic. I know you told Allie you'd find Nathan after lunch. How about I take this little man back to the house, and you can stop by when you're finished?"</p>
<p>"Really? You wouldn't mind?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," Rosemary practically hissed in her vehemence. "You know how much Lee and I love spending time with little Jack. Now go, and we'll see you whenever you're done. No rush."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Rosemary." Elizabeth squeezed her friend's shoulder in thanks and then pressed a kiss to her son's head. "Allie?"</p>
<p>"Ready!" </p>
<p>Elizabeth watched Rosemary and Jack head off in the other direction for a minute before turning her attention to Allie. The easiest place to check was the Mountie office, of course, so the two of them crossed the street and headed for the door. Elizabeth knew before they'd even tried the door that Nathan wasn't there, but they went in anyway. Elizabeth wasn't sure if they'd actually be able to catch Nathan or not, so she let Allie set up the lunch items on his desk as she scribbled a note. It was a simple fare, so it would keep for awhile as long as it stayed covered. Elizabeth placed the checkered cloth napkin from her basket over the food and tucked it under so that it wouldn't be dislodged. </p>
<p>"We should leave him a note," Allie decided.</p>
<p>She retrieved a pencil and some paper and scribbled a quick note, then handed it over to Elizabeth. She wasn't entirely sure what to write, so she went with something simple: <em>You're going to need this if you plan to stop any more runaway stagecoaches. Elizabeth. </em></p>
<p>As luck would have it, when Elizabeth and Allie stepped out of the Mountie office they caught sight of Nathan down the street. He was standing outside the saloon and speaking with the two women from the stagecoach. Elizabeth smiled a little at seeing him there: he was the brightest spot of color in the street, and he was standing with his feet slightly apart and his arms tucked behind his back in that semi-formal way he had of standing when he was working. </p>
<p>"There he is!" Allie exclaimed, but Elizabeth stopped her before she could take off toward him.</p>
<p>"We should wait here," Elizabeth told her kindly. "Your uncle is talking to someone right now, and we don't want to interrupt."</p>
<p>"Who are those ladies?"</p>
<p>"They were the ones in the stagecoach."</p>
<p>"Where were they going?" Allie continued.</p>
<p>Elizabeth chuckled. "I don't know."</p>
<p>They stood quietly on the boardwalk for a time. Elizabeth wasn't sure if they should simply move on or continue to wait and see if Nathan would be done soon, and as she was trying to decide Nathan suddenly turned his head and saw them. He didn't smile outright - he was still listening to what the women were saying - but Elizabeth saw one side of his mouth pull up into what she knew would have been a smile if the situation were different. Elizabeth smiled at him, perhaps a bit shyly. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere and somewhat quietly, Allie said: "She's very pretty, isn't she?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth glanced at Allie and then back up at the two women in front of Nathan. Allie was right, they were both beautiful. The older one had nearly black hair and was taller than Elizabeth; the younger woman had flaxen hair and was perhaps Elizabeth's height or a little shorter. It was almost comical how opposite they looked. From here, there was little to give them away as sisters.  </p>
<p>Nathan had returned his attention to the women in front of him. With a disappointed sigh, Elizabeth decided that they'd better get a move on. It was clear that Nathan still had work to do, and she had schoolwork to grade and a dinner to start. Elizabeth let Allie know that they weren't going to have any luck today with catching Nathan with a spare moment and asked if she'd like to walk home together. When Allie accepted they made their way up the street and toward home. </p>
<p>Elizabeth had the urge to reach out and brush a hand against Nathan's arm as they passed - just a whisper of a touch, a momentary connection to let him know that she was there - but refrained. As if she had, however, Nathan raised his eyes to her face in that moment before she and Allie passed by and smiled at them both. </p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed. There was always tomorrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In hindsight, maybe she should have seen this coming.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was standing outside the church after Sunday morning service when the two women from the day before appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth hadn't really managed to introduce herself in the chaos yesterday, but that was quickly remedied when Rosemary called them over. Elizabeth and Lee both smiled and took turns introducing themselves, and then Elizabeth introduced Jack and some gushing over his cuteness ensued. Miss Ava Howard was the older of the two, and Amy Howard the younger. Though Amy had not spoken much yesterday, by her own admission, she seemed well recovered today. Elizabeth quickly came to understand that Ava was the more proper, reserved of the two women; Amy's smile was quick to show and she was a dynamic, animated woman. The two of them reminded Elizabeth of her and her sister, Julie. They looked about the same distance apart in age as well. It made Elizabeth smile; she wondered if people who had met the Thatcher sisters had entertained the same impressions of her and Julie when they met them, or even between Viola and Julie. Or Viola and Elizabeth, for that matter, because next to Viola's air of cool refinement and aloofness even Elizabeth had probably seemed animated. </p>
<p>Ava was mid-conversation with Lee and Rosemary when Elizabeth heard a soft, "Oh," from next to her. There was something about it that caught her attention: it was ... whimsical? Or wishful, maybe, and then another word came to mind: romantic.</p>
<p>Elizabeth glanced at Amy, who had made the sound, and saw that her gaze was directed elsewhere. When Elizabeth followed Amy's line of sight, a strange combination of feeling swept over her. That familiar swoop of emotion that she always felt around Nathan fluttered through her breast, but it was followed immediately by a sensation that Elizabeth hadn't felt in some time: jealousy.</p>
<p>Because Nathan was headed toward them in his uniform - he had missed the service, but Allie had come with Elizabeth - and Amy was watching him approach with a look on her face that Elizabeth knew well. </p>
<p>"Isn't he handsome?" Amy whispered. Elizabeth doubted that she was actually expecting an answer, which was perfect, because Elizabeth didn't think she could manage one.</p>
<p>Nathan <em>was</em> handsome. Elizabeth had never been under illusions on that front: with his bright blue eyes, strong jaw, and dark hair Nathan made a striking image at any time. He looked wonderful in his uniform, but Elizabeth was partial to the way he looked in his casual clothes with the top few buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Now, however, Elizabeth saw Nathan again as if for the first time. He was so tall, and even now as he strode confidently toward them, there was a quiet grace in the way he moved that belied the occasional awkwardness that she knew was also a part of him. </p>
<p>Nathan was handsome - strikingly so, really - but he was so much more than that. Kind, and patient, and earnest ... noble, and selfless ...</p>
<p>"You missed it," Allie informed him brightly as she skipped by Elizabeth and over to meet him. </p>
<p>Nathan chuckled fondly. "So I see." He made straight for Elizabeth and smiled warmly at her before tipping his head in Amy's direction. "Hello."</p>
<p>"Hi," Elizabeth responded brightly. She was happy to see him, but the unexpected jealousy she felt had her tongue tied. </p>
<p>"Hello," Amy answered.</p>
<p>Though Elizabeth had seen Amy talking animatedly just minutes ago there was a shyness to her answer that Elizabeth hadn't expected. For just a moment - and Elizabeth wasn't proud of it - it reminded her of the coquettish way that Elizabeth had often seen young women in Hamilton greet the men they were trying to encourage as suitors. It made Elizabeth do a double take that she hoped no one else picked up on. Amy didn't look at all coy, however. Elizabeth mentally chastised herself. </p>
<p>Nathan had caught her double take, though, and when Elizabeth refocused on him his brows furrowed in a silent question. Elizabeth gave him a look that she hoped said it was nothing. </p>
<p>Allie had missed the silent exchange. She beamed at Amy and motioned to Nathan. "This is my Uncle Nathan," she introduced proudly. "Uncle Nathan, this is Amy."</p>
<p>Nathan, Elizabeth, and Amy laughed in unison. "Miss Howard," Nathan corrected. "And we've already met."</p>
<p>"But she told me to call her Amy!" Allie protested. When Nathan gave her an expectant look, Allie sighed and gave in. "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"My sister and I were in the stagecoach your uncle saved yesterday," Amy said conversationally. She'd been speaking to Allie, but at the word 'saved' she shot a smile in Nathan's direction. </p>
<p>"That was you?" Allie asked delightedly. "My friend Robert said it was just like you read about in stories! Were you scared? What was it like?"</p>
<p>Amy pulled a face. "It was terrifying! I don't even know how to describe it, except that I never want to do it again."</p>
<p>"Allie," Nathan interrupted when it looked like Allie was going to keep going. "I'm sure that Miss Howard would rather not tell that story again."</p>
<p>Gracefully, and with that shy smile again, Amy said, "Please. If Allie can't call me Amy, then you must. I insist."</p>
<p>Elizabeth could not make heads or tails of what she was feeling in that moment. Allie's questions had reminded Elizabeth of her own misadventure on her way to Hope Valley - then Coal Valley - all those years ago. The fear of being overtaken by those bandits, followed by the real challenge of getting herself the rest of the way to the town that would become her home ... well, that was certainly an experience that she didn't want to revisit, no matter how Julie had gushed over it later. </p>
<p>But Elizabeth wasn't thinking about those experiences now. She was watching Amy, who was clearly very taken with Nathan, and struggling with an unexpected feeling of vulnerability. That hint of jealousy was still there, too. Amy wasn't much younger than she and Nathan were, and certainly of an age to think of marriage. Though both sisters were beautiful, there was something that set Amy apart. Her big hazel eyes and blonde hair were accented by full lips that appeared to always be pulled back in some sort of smile, and she had a dimple in one cheek. </p>
<p>What if Amy and her sister had come to Hope Valley sooner? What if, instead of yesterday, that stagecoach mishap had brought them here a few months ago when Elizabeth had been determined to push Nathan away? Amy was all pale golds and greens to complement Nathan's earthy browns and baby blues, and even looking at them now Elizabeth could see that they would make a handsome couple. <em>A porcelain doll and her protector</em>. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>Nathan's concern pulled her out of her thoughts as much as the sound of his voice did. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. Now that she'd come back to herself she realized that Amy was gone, and that the groups of people had begun to break up as people went about their day. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" </p>
<p>"Just ... lost in thought," Elizabeth answered. Jack decided that he'd had enough of being held and began to squirm until Elizabeth bent over to set him on his feet. </p>
<p>"Come on, Jack," Allie said as she held out her hand to him. When Jack had wrapped his little hand around Allie's first two fingers she began to lead him away from the church.</p>
<p>Nathan and Elizabeth smiled at each other. "Can we walk you home?" Nathan asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth laughed. "I think that's already been decided." </p>
<p>Then, in a move that surprised Nathan, Elizabeth stepped into the space next to him and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. The look on his face made Elizabeth grin, though that softened into a bit of a self-conscious smile when he glanced at her with an emotion that was equal parts happiness and tenderness. </p>
<p>Elizabeth held her breath. "Is this okay?" She felt a little childish asking, honestly.</p>
<p>Nathan tilted his head toward her and locked that steady gaze on hers. "It's perfect." </p>
<p>They stood there, staring intently at one another, until Allie called to them. "Can we have dinner with Mrs. Thornton tonight?"</p>
<p>If Elizabeth forgot about Amy Howard for the rest of the day, however, she was reminded of her at almost every turn in the next few days. The stagecoach mishap was still a hot topic for the children on Monday, and everyone was more than ready to share what (mostly exaggerated) detail they had heard from their parents, or on the street, and when that had been done they all turned to Allie for details. Several of the older boys in Elizabeth's classroom were now convinced that being a Mountie was the most exciting job they could think of; some of the younger girls had decided that Mounties were either the epitome of romance or a hero, or both. </p>
<p>Outside of the schoolhouse, Amy and Ava Howard had made themselves rather popular in such a short time. Ava Howard was considered a sensible, amiable woman who was considerably skilled as an artist and had entertained several of the saloon patrons with caricatures of themselves; Amy Howard was, as Ned had so readily informed Elizabeth, "a bright spot in an already sunny day." Florence had immediately agreed that Amy was "absolutely the sweetest little thing", and Elizabeth had left the mercantile feeling slightly annoyed. </p>
<p>The real annoyance, however, was that Amy's interest in Nathan had not waned at all in the four days that they'd been in Hope Valley.</p>
<p>In fact, Rosemary dropped by that very afternoon to inform Elizabeth that she'd had a conversation about Nathan with Amy in passing.</p>
<p>"I was on my way to Lee's office this morning when I stopped to say hello to Amy Howard." Rosemary had caught Elizabeth on her way out of the schoolhouse and linked arms with her friend as they walked. "She mentioned that Nathan and Bill were almost done with their investigation into the stagecoach mishap, and that they'd be free to leave soon, though between the two of us she didn't seem very excited about that prospect."</p>
<p>"Did they ever find out what happened to the driver?" Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, they think they found him a few miles from Hope Valley. Bill said he's still unconscious, so they won't know more until they can question him, but Ava offered to identify him from a sketch if one could be provided."</p>
<p>"That was helpful."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I like that Ava Howard, she's a smart cookie. Amy, too, of course, though I have my suspicions about a few matters on that front."</p>
<p>Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to her friend. "Suspicions? You don't trust Amy?"</p>
<p>Rosemary frowned. "Not exactly." After a moment of indecision in which Rosemary studied her friend closely, she linked their arms again and they resumed their trek. "I suspect that miss Amy Howard has set her romantic sights on a certain Mountie," Rosemary explained gently. </p>
<p>Elizabeth couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped her. "I already knew that, Rosemary."</p>
<p>"Did you also know that she asked Clara about Allie's mother, and why she's always with Nathan if she's just his niece?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth's brows drew together. "No, I didn't." There was nothing concerning about that, really, except that it reinforced Elizabeth's belief that Amy was interested in Nathan. She might have chalked it up to simple curiosity if she hadn't seen the way Amy reacted to Nathan's presence on Sunday. </p>
<p>"Clara explained things, briefly, but I didn't think anything of it until Amy asked if it was just Nathan and Allie. I don't think Clara picked up on it, and I didn't want to say anything because I know how new things are with you and Nathan, but ... perhaps you should have a talk with her, Elizabeth. I don't want to overstep my bounds, but you and Nathan have been through enough obstacles, and I would hate to see you face another one so soon." </p>
<p>Elizabeth stopped to hug her friend. "Thank you, Rosemary. That means a lot."</p>
<p>"Well," Rosemary said when they had parted again. "I must be on my way again, but Lee and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at dinner!"</p>
<p>Elizabeth thought about what Rosemary had told her as she walked. Yes, she and Nathan had certainly run the gauntlet to get to where they were now. Months of tension and strain and hurt littered the pathway that had led them here, and Elizabeth did not want to relive any of it. Amy Howard was a wonderful woman - as much as it annoyed Elizabeth to hear everyone say it, she did not disagree - but Elizabeth was not about to let another misunderstanding cause any kind of disruption in her relationship with Nathan. It was an honest one, Elizabeth knew, because Amy didn't know that Elizabeth and Nathan were courting, and no one had had cause yet to tell her. </p>
<p>On a whim, Elizabeth changed direction mid-step. She'd been headed home, but now that she was really thinking about it she'd decided to head into town and see if she could find Nathan. She wanted to talk to him about this - to let him know that any hesitation or aloofness that she might have displayed in the recent days had nothing to do with him, or them. And also to let him know that she planned to talk to Amy. </p>
<p>In hindsight, Elizabeth probably should have seen this coming. Two women saved from a runaway stagecoach by a handsome Mountie? Julie would have known immediately what would happen, because Allie was right: it was just like something from the storybooks, and Julie had always loved the romances. </p>
<p>It made Elizabeth smile to herself. She would certainly have to write Julie and tell her about all of this at the next chance she got. Her sister would find the story wildly diverting. </p>
<p>"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" </p>
<p>Elizabeth's head shot up to find Nathan standing just off to the side of her. He had Newton's reins gathered in one hand, but his attention was focused only on her. Elizabeth had no idea how she'd managed to get this close to him without realizing he was there; then, her thoughts caught up to his words, and the heat of a blush spread over her nose and cheeks. </p>
<p>"Thank you," she managed to reply. Nathan had complimented her countless times, but there was still something so ... new about it. Especially when he told her she was beautiful. </p>
<p>"You were smiling to yourself just then," he said. </p>
<p>It wasn't a question as much as an observation. Nathan was watching her with those piercing eyes that always made Elizabeth feel breathless, and she let herself be drawn in as she moved closer. "I was thinking about my sister, Julie, but I'll tell you about it later. I was coming to find you, actually."</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" he asked quickly.</p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. He was always so concerned, so ready to slide back into his role as protector. Unexpectedly, it reminded her of what he'd told her about coming to Hope Valley after Jack's death to look after and protect her and little Jack. Nathan had been protecting and caring for her for longer than Elizabeth had known, until recently. </p>
<p>"Nathan," she began, and when she saw that wary look in his eyes she took another step closer. There wasn't much distance between them now, but she bridged what was left to hold out her hand to him, which he took without hesitation. "I just want you to know that if I've been ... quiet or withdrawn at all these last few days, it has nothing to do with you, or us."</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me. I'll admit, I was worried at first."</p>
<p>"At first?" Elizabeth questioned.</p>
<p>The smile Nathan gave her in answer was mischievous and playful by turns. "Bill may have shared an observation with me that made it click."</p>
<p>Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Bill had made an observation? What did that mean? "Observation about what?" she couldn't resist asking. </p>
<p>Until that moment, Nathan had given Elizabeth all of the time and space to decide how to pursue their relationship. Whether they were alone, or in the middle of the café, or standing on the steps of the schoolhouse: wherever they were, Nathan let her decide when and how to initiate any physical contact they shared. Until now. Now, with one of her hands still folded into his, Nathan leaned forward until Elizabeth could feel just the barest brush of his skin on her cheek. </p>
<p>Then, his warm breath ghosting over her ear, Nathan murmured, "You're the only woman I see, Elizabeth."</p>
<p>Her breath caught. They were so close that she could smell that scent that she could only define as distinctly Nathan: the freshness of the wind, and pine, and horse. She was still holding her breath when the soft warmth of his lips pressed a kiss to the area just in front of her ear, and then he drew away from her. When their eyes met again his seemed impossibly bright, and blue, and they watched her with that steady regard that made her feel as though he could see straight through to her heart. </p>
<p>"Oh," Elizabeth whispered on a breath. "That's ... that was ... I ..."</p>
<p>Nathan smiled. Not a grin, not the secret, lopsided smile they sometimes shared, but an all out smile that flashed every pearly white tooth he had and lit him up from the inside out. "Tongue tied, Mrs. Thornton?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth huffed and made a face, then furrowed her brow at him in mock disapproval. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I enjoy every moment with you," Nathan answered honestly. "But I would never enjoy a moment of your discomfort. You know that, right?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth tipped her head and squeezed his hand. "Of course I know that, Nathan. I just ... this all still feels so new, and I guess I just ... feel protective. And vulnerable, if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"Nathan!" Another voice called then.</p>
<p>They both glanced up to see Bill standing outside the Mountie office with that look of annoyance that he often wore when he was feeling particularly put upon. </p>
<p>"Be right there, Bill." Nathan turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I feel the same. Can we talk more about this tonight? Over dinner?" </p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded. "I'll cook. Six?" </p>
<p>"Nathan!" Bill called again. He was just like an impatient parent spying on his kids from the porch.</p>
<p>"Can't wait," Nathan answered, totally ignoring Bill.</p>
<p>Elizabeth chuckled and released Nathan's hand so that he could go. He hadn't made it more than two or three steps when Elizabeth called his name again. "Nathan?"</p>
<p>He stopped and half turned back to face her; in the distance, Bill threw up one hand in exasperation and went back into the Mountie office.</p>
<p>Softly, but with steadfast bravery and emotion, Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "I love you."</p>
<p>Technically, it was the first time she'd said it. At least, said it so simply, with no explanation or additions attached. Just those three words. No life or death situations, no high stakes or emotional upheaval in sight: just a quiet moment in the street that Elizabeth had been unable to let pass without that simple statement. </p>
<p>Nathan crossed the distance back to her in a heartbeat, and then there was nothing but his large, rough hands cupping her face as he kissed right there for all the world to see. Gentle, earnest, intense; exciting and reassuring all at once. </p>
<p>"I love you, too." </p>
<p>Elizabeth didn't manage to draw another breath until Nathan had disappeared into the livery. She hadn't intended to say it until it had risen up in her like a tidal wave, and not saying it had seemed ... impossible. Such a big moment for any relationship, really, yet somehow, with Nathan, it felt natural. She had loved him for longer than she'd been willing to admit; longer than she'd realized, even. All the times that Nathan had told her he loved her, both with and without the words, that she had simply let slip by without an answer as she struggled with what it meant that he had so quickly been ensconced in her heart. </p>
<p>She wasn't ready to make it a commonplace thing. Not yet; she still had things to work through, and so did he. But it was true, and she wanted him to know. Elizabeth knew that one day soon they would be in a place where "I love you" was as normal as "good morning". They were already on their way. Until then, Elizabeth would say the words when she could, and show him when she couldn't. </p>
<p>When Elizabeth ran into Amy Howard later that day the other woman's presence did nothing to upset the peace that had settled over her. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Amy sought her out immediately with a look of sincere chagrin. "I hope you'll allow me to tell you how truly sorry I am, Mrs. Thornton."</p>
<p>"Amy. I thought we agreed that you'd call me Elizabeth."</p>
<p>Amy fidgeted with her hands. "Elizabeth," she started again. "I apologize wholeheartedly for anything I've said or done in the last few days that may have been inappropriate. I truly had no idea that you and the Constable were courting!"</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Elizabeth. "Oh. Of course you didn't, Amy. I should have said something, but things are still new with us and I didn't know how. I apologize for the misunderstanding."</p>
<p>"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for! Only, I'm so embarrassed. Ava is always after me to get out of my own head and pay attention to the world around me, but, well, I guess I'm not very good at it."</p>
<p>Elizabeth laughed. "You sound just like my younger sister, Julie. And I can understand where you're coming from: saved from a runaway stagecoach by a handsome Mountie? It does sound romantic."</p>
<p>Amy blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment. "Still, I am mortified. Will you forgive me, Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will, Amy. Now, what do you say we forget all about this and you can tell me where you and your sister are headed after this?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rosemary had volunteered to watch both Jack and Allie for the evening, so that Elizabeth and Nathan could have dinner on their own. Elizabeth had relayed the events of the day to Rosemary when she'd come to drop off Jack, and now she was making ready to leave and finish dinner. </p>
<p>"The only thing I haven't been able to figure out is who told her," Elizabeth mused. </p>
<p>Rosemary's expression was comical. It was that look she often wore when Elizabeth was missing something that should have been as plain as day. "Nathan did."</p>
<p>Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "He did? How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"Well, not outright. You know how subtle Nathan can be. But I overheard him just this morning telling Allie that he planned to ask you to dinner this evening. That's why I volunteered to watch the children."</p>
<p>Elizabeth frowned. "But how did that get back to Amy?"</p>
<p>Rosemary smiled. "Well, she was standing right there with Allie when he said it. From there, I imagine that Allie was all too happy to tell Amy about her uncle and her schoolteacher."</p>
<p>Elizabeth shook her head in wonder. Of course. The minute Nathan had understood what had been bothering Elizabeth he'd taken steps to alleviate the situation with all of the tact and subtlety she'd come to expect from him. He had let Amy know that her attention would go unmet and unanswered without costing her an ounce of pride or humiliation. He had given Amy a way out of the situation, and addressed Elizabeth's discomfort without anyone the wiser. In fact, if Rosemary hadn't been standing there when it happened, Elizabeth would never have known what happened. </p>
<p>Understated and humble, just like Nathan. </p>
<p>"Yes," Rosemary agreed, though Elizabeth hadn't said anything. "I thought so, too."</p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. Rosemary really did know her so well. With a kiss to the top of Jack's head and a promise to see them soon, Elizabeth slipped back to her house to finish making dinner. Nathan would be there soon, and she wanted this evening to be extra special.</p>
<p>First Jack, and now Nathan: Elizabeth was truly the luckiest woman in the world to have been loved by two of the best men she had ever known. </p>
<p>To have been given the chance to love them both in return. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>